A Hero Forsaken
by SpookyBear
Summary: Though once blessed as the land the three goddesses made, Hyrule has reached an era of decline. A tyrant king rules the land with an iron fist. His mandate? Submit or die. But the true heir to the throne is still out there, hiding, surviving. Her goal is simple. Find a way to reclaim her kingdom or die trying.
1. The Lost Heir

Thunder sounded overhead as the first drops of rain fell upon an open palm. Violet-blue eyes stared up at the sky for a few moments, before looking ahead.

"I have to get moving."

She had been on the run for so long, she hardly remembered what peace and quiet was like. But a part of her could never forget the flowers in the courtyard, her nursemaid humming her favorite lullaby, the proud smiles of her parents – the dearly departed king and queen of Hyrule.

Had things gone as the goddesses intended, she would be the new queen of Hyrule.

But they had not. She had failed and her land was overrun with evil. The throne was ruled by a tyrant. And she was on the run to keep herself safe. She had to stay alive somehow. Just in case she could ever restore Hyrule to its former glory.

But, first, she had to stay dry. Maybe get some rest.

Staying in a village was too risky. Not since she'd lost Impa. She couldn't risk losing any more citizens loyal to the crown. The guilt would be the death of her.

"Gerudo Desert should be close," she mused, walking down the dirt paths. The grass was beginning to look browner already – a good sign she was close. "I can stay on the outskirts."

Zelda hadn't visited that part of Hyrule in a long time. She never had liked any of it. The heat, the sand, the people – one could say she hated it all.

But she couldn't be picky. Not anymore. Her legs shook with each step. Her Sheikah garbs were stained with blood. Even her face and hands were cut and bandaged from her terrible fate.

The wind began to sting her eyes and hands – the two parts of her she dared show – but shelter was in the distance. A cliff overlooked a small cave. It would be dark, probably. Cold, most definitely. But no one would think to find the "dead" princess here. She would be safe.

Her legs gave out on her almost the moment she stepped in the cave. She fell to her knees, wincing from the impact.

"Just… a few hours of rest… and I can get on the roads again."

She had to keep moving. Always. She could never stop. Stopping meant death. But, for now, it was all she could do to crawl deeper within the cave and curl up by the wall. She pulled a worn quilt from her pack – one of her few belongings from happier times – and draped it over her.

"Just a few hours…" she said again, a quiet reassurance.

No more words followed. She couldn't keep her mouth – let alone, her eyes – open. In moments, the runaway princess was asleep.


	2. The Gerudo King

"Girl."

The storm raged by the time Zelda's eyelids fluttered open. But that wasn't what had woken her up. She rubbed an eye sleepily as she looked towards the mouth of the cave.

"Good. You're awake."

Sleep no longer clouded her mind, as Zelda's body grew stiff. She tried to stand, but her legs wouldn't hold her weight up. They trembled just with the attempt.

Before her stood a large man – tall and heavy set. His skin was tanned like the desert sands, and his eyes were golden like the blazing sun. His armor was made of what appeared to be onyx and gold, emblazoned with something that did not surprise the princess: the Gerudo symbol.

But this wasn't just any Gerudo. It was the sole king of this century – the new Ganondorf Dragmire.

He approached her with caution before kneeling by her side. He reached his hand out, hesitated, then placed it to her forehead.

"As I suspected. You're ill, Sheikah girl.'

"Don't touch me."

She swatted his hand away, brows knit with some mix of fear and anger. Of course the holder of the Triforce of Power would come for her. As if she didn't have enough things piled up against her already.

He blinked a few times, a bit taken aback by her harsh response. "You… Are you stupid?"

She replied without hesitation. "I know who you are, King of the Gerudo."

"And you think me your enemy?"

Zelda covered her left hand with the other. It burned with holy power gifted to her by the gods. The Triforce of Wisdom. She had to hide it before he realized her identity.

"I do," she said. "I know of your kind, and I know what you're capable of."

He opened his mouth to speak, but something else caught his eye. It wasn't her he noticed. He wasn't even looking at her. His eyes were focused on his left hand.

The Gerudo king's mouth fell agape and his crimson brows knit together. "How?" he questioned, more to himself than Zelda. "How is this possible?"

She should have remembered. She wasn't the only one here holding a piece of the Triforce. She had one, and so did he. And so did the tyrant she refused to give name to. Ganondorf was bound to discover who she was eventually. They were tied by the same destiny after all.

Finally he looked up from his hand and met her eye. "Remove your headgear." It wasn't a suggestion. It was an order.

And it was one Zelda refused to give in to. "Why should I do anything for you?"

"Because I'm the one person willing to keep you alive, you daft girl. Now remove your turban."

"Keep me alive?" she questioned.

He gave no answer, only an order. "Just do it."

With shaking hands, she removed her turban and pulled down the mask hiding her face. Below the dark material was a face still healing from combat. Blue-violet eyes watched the Gerudo king carefully, trying to judge if he was going to attack or not, if he could be an ally or not. Her pale brunette hair stuck up at strange angles from being hidden for so long.

But sure enough, she was who he expected. She was Zelda.

"You," he breathed. Ganondorf reached out a hand to the princess. She flinched away, but felt his fingers stroke her skin nonetheless. "You're alive. How?"

"Three years ago, Impa helped me flee from the castle." She drew her head away from him, a cold look in her eyes almost daring him to touch her again.

"Impa?" He looked around. "But… I don't see her."

"I know," she said softly. Her harsh gaze softened. "A year ago, she stayed behind in Kakariko so I could get away safely."

"So she's dead?"

"I don't know."

He shook his head and stood. "I'm sorry for your loss either way."

"Don't lie-"

"Princess," he said through grit teeth. "Let me show some compassion. I'm not the demon you make me out to be."

"You should be." She gathered her things in her pack and tried to stand using the wall as support. This time, she made it to her feet. "Now, if you're finished teasing me, please… leave…" Her legs wobbled and gave out of her. She tumbled forwards.

"H-hey!"

Strong arms caught her, steadying her long enough to remove her pack and put it on his back.

"You don't have to act so tough. Whether you like it or not, I'm helping you."

"B-but-"

He lifted her into his arms. His large hands trembled slightly, as if he were afraid he might break her somehow like a porcelain doll.

"You're not the only one whose life has been destroyed by Link."

She winced. That name… Even though she knew that courageous youth wasn't just the Tyrant of Hyrule, she preferred that to the name of all the heroes that came before him. It was easier that way. It kept Zelda from remembering her prophecy had brought her own kingdom to ruin.

"Let me help you, Zelda."

"Sheik," she corrected him quietly.

"What?"

"Call me Sheik. It's safer that Link not know I'm alive." She didn't deserve to be the true heir to the throne anyhow. She was better off as a lone Sheikah. Her kingdom deserved more than she could ever offer it.

"Fine, Sheik," the Gerudo king corrected himself. He held her to him with one arm as he pulled his hood back over his crimson mane. "I'll call you by that fake name. But let me help you."

"I'll… allow that."

Her eyelids fluttered as the Gerudo king stepped out into the world outside. The rain was still coming down heavy, but he hunched his large body over her to keep her dry, pulling her into his cloak for good measure.

"Rest for now, princess. We'll be in my territory soon enough."

"It's… Sheik."

And that said, his steady gait lulled her back to sleep.


	3. On Gerudo Sands

Zelda didn't know how long she slept, pulled in and out of consciousness and strange dreams. Her rest was filled with visions of war, panic, and death. In those last seconds, she knelt before the tyrant king, his sword readied to slit her throat. Her scream died in that throat, unable to pass pink lips.

"Hey, girl."

Her brows drew together. Her head ached. She felt hot and tired and scared.

"Sheik."

She blinked a few times before letting her gaze fall upon the Gerudo king. There was a look of concern upon his face, his lips sealed together in a tight line. Strange. She had always imagined the man as just a dirty gypsy at best and a violent demon at worst. Yet, here he was, watching over her like she had always hoped the tyrant king might.

"Did you wake me?" she asked

He nodded. "You were mumbling in your sleep."

"Nightmares," was her only explanation.

"I assumed so."

Zelda sat up in bed with his help, before looking around. The room was made of stone, covered in bronze and gold ornaments. Blankets and rugs were crimson and brown, wit the Gerudo symbol woven into them.

"Where is this?" she asked. She feared she already knew the answer.

"Gerudo Desert."

So she was right. "Isn't it dangerous having me here?"

"How so?" he asked.

"If the tyrant finds out I'm here-"

"He won't. And he'd have to kill my soldiers before he could reach you."

His kindness flattered her, but also confused her. It seemed somewhat out of place. "But… aren't we enemies?"

His lips turned upwards in the faintest of smiles. "In past lives, maybe, but we have a shared enemy, princess. For now, you and your allies are welcome in our humble desert."

Zelda was at a loss for words. All her life she'd spoken so horribly of the Gerudo race, as if they were second class citizens. And perhaps they were. But that was due to Hylian racism and was nonetheless inexcusable. Perhaps the Gerudo weren't as bad as she'd thought.

"You're too kind," she said, choosing her words carefully. "If there is any way I can repay you, please let me know."

"There is one thing."

Zelda winced. She should have known better. Give a Gerudo – no, a man – an inch and he'd take a mile. She regretted her words, but decided she may as well hear him out. "Go on."

"Help me reclaim Hyrule."

"Reclaim?" she repeated. "This land was never yours."

A deep rumble sounded – a laugh. "This desert is mine, and it's part of Hyrule. Is it not?"

"I… I suppose so."

"Then help me reclaim my desert, and I will help you take back your kingdom."

"What do you get out of this?"

It was too good to be true. In all of history, there had never been a Ganondorf who did things out of the kindness of his own heart – be it for his people or the crown. And if history were to repeat itself, then he would surely betray her.

"You really don't know what's happened to your kingdom, princess." The last word was drenched in venom.

"Excuse me?"

"Your people suffer. We're all suffering. Innocents have been slain and this land has been conquered by that damn boy. But he will not stop there."

"No…?" Call her hopeful, but she had hoped her former kingdom would be enough to satiate his lust for power. She should have known better.

"Over the years, Link has taken bit by bit of Hyrule, subjugating all in it. Even the proud Gerudo fell before him. He slayed my men, princess."

"Sheik," she corrected him.

Ganondorf ignored her. "Princess, while our people sent ambassadors of peace to speak with your parents and received some amount of favor, that brat showed no such kindness. He sent me back their heads as a message: submit or die."

"You… couldn't stop him?"

"If we had fought back, he'd cut off supplies. We would die hungry, thirsty, and tired." He breathed a heavy sigh. His golden gaze fell to calloused palms. "I am not a monster, girl. I care for my people. I want them to smile and be free. But with Link in charge, we will never be free."

She didn't know what to say. Gerudo thieves and bandits were supposed to be tough, relentless even. They were supposed to strike fear into the hearts of men and take what they desired. But they weren't able to take this kingdom. They weren't able to kill one man. They were as trapped as the rest of the kingdom was.

But what was she supposed to do? She wasn't strong enough to fight an entire army on her own, or even with the help of all the Gerudo. They couldn't match the strength of Hyrulean armies. No doubt all the other races would scurry to help with one word from Link. They were on their own.

Quietly, she reached out and took the man's large hand in both of her own. His palm wasn't like hers, she realized. Even now, her palm was soft, uncalloused, pure. But he had never had an easy day in his life. King or not, he'd had to work for everything he had gained.

His hand closed around hers and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Listen, girl." His words were harsh and forced, as if trying to be the strong king she expected him to be. Behind that was a broken kindness. "My people need you. I need you."

"But what am I supposed to do? I'm weak and a coward. I ran away-"

"To save yourself. To save this kingdom."

She gave a soft, forced laugh. As if. Impa may have fled with her for that reason, but Zelda had just been scared for her life.

"Do you really think a runaway princess like me can do anything?"

"With all my heart."

"And what can I do?"

He gave it some thought, then replied, "Tomorrow, I shall take you to speak with my mothers. They have great magic, Sheik. I've no doubt they will be able to help us somehow."

"I hope you're right," she said.

"So do I."


	4. Blistering Morning

The Gerudo were not bad people, Zelda realized. Their cold exterior was for outsiders only, but Zelda had seen the inside – the warm smiles, the pats on the back, stories of adventure and romance told to each other and to children.

They were kind people, but they lacked Hylian modesty. Zelda was most sure of this as she dressed for the day behind a wicker folding blind. Each facet had the Gerudo symbol painted on it in red. It was painted everywhere except for on their clothes. Those awful, awkward clothes…

Even in the most modest clothes the desert people had offered her, Zelda's midriff hung out, calling for the light of day and the eyes of lustful men. But there were none here. Except for Ganondorf. But Zelda wasn't so sure he was lustful so much as attentive to his people.

This wasn't the Sheikah garb she'd grown used to in the past years. But she couldn't wear that. Too hot. The desert sun would eat her alive. Still, would it have killed the Gerudo to at least cover her stomach, if not theirs as well?

"Ganondorf, are you quite sure this is necessary?" Zelda asked as she stepped out from behind the standing blinds.

He raised a brow and looked at her from head to toe. "Is there something wrong with it?

"It's unladylike."

"Unladylike?" A large, booming laugh passed his lips. "You're actually acting like a prude by our standards, Sheik."

"But not by Hylian ones," she reminded him. "Why, if my father and mother could see me now-"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. You can change when you leave, but I'm not having you burn alive." He gave a wide, sarcastic swing of the arm towards the window. "Welcome to the desert, princess. There's no need for your disguise here."

She grit her teeth behind a tight-lipped smile. She couldn't tell if he was mocking her or not, but she liked to think he was. It made it easier to be angry at him.

"If you say so," she said with a huff.

"And I do."

Zelda walked barefoot on the clay floor to the open window. The shades were drawn back to invite the warmth and sun in. Outside, tan buildings piled on top of each other. Women sat on the roofs and on boxes by the doors, watching others patrol the land with spear in hand. She doubted it was by choice but habit. They were smiling past their veils, Zelda knew. She'd seen it.

She watched the stunning women with crimson hair and tanned skin with a smile. She once thought the Gerudo were so unclean. She called them ugly names that she'd rather not repeat. Yet here and now, they looked so similar to the guards at her castle. She remembered both so fondly that she couldn't find fault in the desert people.

"They're hard-workers," she nodded.

Ganondorf nodded, a proud smile planted upon his face. "They do. If we don't work, we don't eat."

"Is that a rule of yours?" Zelda asked.

"It's more of a courtesy. We take care of our own here, as well as any guests we bring in." He stood over her, glancing over her shoulder, past her and the window. A thick arm stretched out, pointing at a silhouette far in the distance. It looked almost like a mountain, but the shape was off. More structured. More precise. "Do you see that, Sheik?"

Even when she squinted, she couldn't make out what it was. "Kind of."

"That is the Desert Colossus, a sort of spiritual ground for our people. It is also where my mothers live."

Zelda's mouth opened part way as her face scrunched up. She hesitated to speak. Maybe she was still tired or delirious from fever, but she thought for sure she must have misheard him. Mothers.

"Don't you mean parents?" she asked.

"No. I have two mothers. I'm the only Gerudo male here."

"But surely you were fathered by a Hylian or something-"

"They're not my real mothers," he said, not daring to meet his gaze. But she looked up at him and saw something in his golden eyes, a sadness that she dared not ask about. "My mother died in childbirth. Koume and Kotake took me in as their own."

"Ah." Koume and Kotake must have been sisters, twins maybe. That's why their names were so similar. Perhaps Zelda had been worried for no reason. Still she had to ask. She had to know. "They're sisters, then?"

He graced her question with a loud snort, then laughter. When the barbarous roars settled, he wiped a tear from one of his eyes. "Seriously, princess?"

"What?" she asked, forcing herself to sound civil. She was raised to act proper even when others around her were disrespectful. But, goddesses, did he have to make that so hard?

"You're honestly so hung up on the fact that two women are lovers?"

The dreadful truth came out and churned in Zelda's stomach. The corner of her mouth pulled up in an awkward smile as embarrassed heat warmed her cheeks. "I, um… W-well, it's just not… something we do in Hyrule proper."

He turned from her and headed for the door. Any traces of his smile were gone now, replaced only a neutral expression. At least, Zelda hoped it to be neutral. The angled brows made her worry it was something more negative.

He raised the door curtain above his head, before turning back to face her. His other hand gripped the door frame. "Your people are bigoted, Sheik. You'd be wise to be more accepting of the outside world."

She couldn't bring herself to speak. The outrage sickened her. It enraged her. And yet, it left her silent, mouth hanging open without words to pass it.

Finally, though the words tasted bitter on her tongue, she finally said something to appease him: "I'll do my best."

"I suppose that's a start," he said. "Are you coming?"

"Where to?"

"To meet my mothers, of course. They're easily set off by tardiness, so we'd best be on our way."

Ah, that's right. He had told her they'd be going to see his… mothers, didn't he? He must have sent word to them as well. She only hoped his mothers were capable enough to do _something_ , though she wasn't sure just what Ganondorf expected them to do. She had no better plan in mind.

As she past the curtain, a silky scarf was wrapped around her head, covering much of her hair and curling around the base of her neck.

"Oh, now you think to cover me up," she said, half teasing.

"It's to protect you from the sand, not a matter of so-called modesty," he insisted as he lead her out in the hot desert sun. "Now let's go before we waste any more time here."

She mimicked his mocking arm wave from before, beckoning him onwards. "Well, go on. You know your lands better than I do."

He met her sarcasm with more grace than she'd been able to muster. He simply blinked at her, rolled his eyes once, and headed for the gates to sand-covered wasteland.


	5. Meeting Mothers

Zelda coughed as a strong gale blew sand in her face again. The wasteland seemed to go on forever. If it hadn't been for Ganondorf's constant encouragement, she swore she would have given up and passed out. Even now, her footsteps were heavy, as if marching in time to a drum beat only she could hear. As long as her legs were moving, she would eventually make it. She couldn't dare stop.

The Gerudo king walked a few paces ahead, head high, cloak blowing in the wind. It was like the heat, sand, and wind didn't bother him. It probably didn't. He was raised in the desert.

"You're almost there," he said. It felt like the hundredth time, but it kept Zelda walking. She welcomed it.

"Almost…"

As the sandstorm began to die down, Ganondorf finally stopped and turned back to look at her. "Are you faring well?" he teased.

Zelda bit back harsh retorts. Thank the golden goddesses for her self-control. After a moment, she spoke through grit teeth. "You know I'm new to this terrain," she said. "Don't act so high and mighty with me."

"As if you didn't act the same every time I visited your castle."

Was that what this was about? Revenge over childish stupidity? She had been young and naïve then, raised to think the desert folk no more than dirty thieves. They were second class citizens not just to her but all the people of Hyrule proper.

But that was a long time ago. And this was now.

"You realize I've changed, right?"

He scoffed at her, lips curved upwards in a mocking smile. "I'm sure you have." He turned away from her, towards the structure before them. "Anyways, we're here. Take a look."

Carved into a tall cliff was a woman, arms outstretched with her palms pointing towards the heavens. Her expression was one of calmness, though she lacked a smile. The woman stared ahead into the desert wasteland before her. She was dressed as immodestly as the Gerudo, covered only in a bikini. Her legs were replaced by a serpentine lower half.

"What… is this thing?"

"This thing," Ganondorf snarled, "is the goddess of my people – the goddess of the sand. Your people call her Din."

"As in the golden goddess of power?"

Ganondorf nodded. "One and the same."

Zelda had wondered a few times why the goddess of power gave her piece of the Triforce to one eternally destined to be at war with her kingdom. A pure soul like that wasn't supposed to aid the enemy. Now she understood. The Gerudo weren't her enemy at al. She was their patron goddess.

Ganondorf's expression softened as he offered Zelda his arm. "Are you ready to meet my mothers?"

She gave a small shrug. "As ready as I'll ever be." She took hold of the crook of his arm.

Ganondorf tugged the princess inside. His golden gaze remained focused forwards, unsurprised by the interior. The same couldn't be said for Zelda. She looked all around the room and its clay floor, walls, statues. Gerudo territory was so new to her, having been more or less banned from her studies all her life. Now Zelda wanted to know everything she could possibly drink in. But now wasn't the time for that.

Inside was a smaller statue of this Goddess of the Sand. Before this strange Din were two other women – near identical in appearance. Zelda could only tell them by the details in their clothes; one had red, the other blue.

"You… must be Ganondorf's mothers," Zelda said hesitantly. It was hard to tell what these women were like just from appearance. Formality would be her best chance at making a good impression.

The one in red nodded. "Yes, princess. Our son has sent word of you."

The one in blue held her chin in her hand. "We'd thought you long dead, princess."

"I am Koume, a fire sorceress and Gerudo matriarch."

"Amd I am Kotake, a Gerudo matriarch and ice mage."

The two bowed and spoke in unison. "We're pleased to make your acquaintance."

Their almost robotic oneness made Zelda anxious. She'd never seen anyone quite like this. Even so, she gave a quick, awkward curtsy. "I-it's a pleasure to meet you both as well."

The fire sorceress gave a hearty laugh. "No need to be so formal, princess. We'd much rather focus on helping you."

"Indeed. Can't stand that Link boy at all. Our son would look much better on the Hylian throne, perhaps with you by his side. It's near time he take a wife after all."

Zelda looked from the old women to Ganondorf and back again. The Gerudo king was red in the face and looking off to the side so he didn't have to meet her gaze. She could say she was just as horrified. Just the thought of marrying the Gerudo king was enough to send shivers down the princess' spine.

"If he marries the queen of Hyrule, prosperity will surely come to the land!" they agreed in unison.

"Mothers!" Ganondorf finally exploded. "Sheik came here for a reason!"

"Sheik?"

"But her name is-"

Zelda's lips were sealed in a tight smile. "Koume, Kotake – I am in hiding. I would prefer my true name not be spoken, okay?"

The two witches exchanged glances, then looked back to Zelda. "This place is safe," they said. "We will refer to you by your title, princess."

"And you have a reason for calling us here," Ganondorf interrupted impatiently.

Zelda couldn't believe it. This was almost like a scene from home. She'd seen parents embarrass their sons time and time again in Castle Town. But this wasn't Castle Town, and these weren't any ordinary people.

She never thought she'd get used to life among Gerudos. She likely wouldn't have to stay much longer though. She was grateful for that.

"We need you to wait out here, Ganny," Kotake said.

"D-don't call me that in front of Sheik!" he insisted, cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

Zelda briefly considered teasing him about the nickname, then changed her mind. It would likely cause too much of an annoyance.

"I don't see why I can't watch either!" He stared at them for a long time, golden gaze meeting their bulging eyes. Zelda was sure some sort of silent conversation was going on between them. Finally, Ganondorf let out a loud groan and took seat on the floor, leaning back on his hands. "Do what you must, Mothers…"

"That we shall," Koume said.

"Yes, we shall," Kotake agreed.


	6. Within the Colossus

Zelda followed the witches deep into the Desert Colossus, past sun paintings on walls and mirrors set in snake statues. Something deep inside Zelda told her there was time long ago when this place was holy but dangerous. Now, the danger had passed.

A long time passed in silence, letting Zelda take in the architecture, the art, and the sun that passed through square windows high above.

Finally, Kotake spoke. "Our child," she said. "Have you known him long?"

"We met when we were very young," Zelda said. "He came to visit the castle with ambassadors."

She must have been no more than seven at the time, but she remembered his dark face, long cloak, and piercing yellow eyes. She thought him an evil man back then.

"And you turned him down, I bet?" Koume asked.

Zelda felt heat rise into her face and she looked away. This wasn't something she wanted to answer. Especially when they'd been able to assume something she was a bit embarrassed about. "I did," she said. "I was raised to distrust Gerudo." The reasons sounded dull even to her own ears.

"We all learn in time."

"And we all grow as we learn."

Strange as the two witches were, they were also wise. It was more than Zelda had expected. When she'd heard Ganondorf speak of mothers, she'd imagined crazy old hags. Certainly, these women were strange, floating along on their broomsticks just like in stories Zelda had read as a child. But they weren't madwomen. They were worthy of Zelda's respect.

But after a good thirty or so minutes passed, she figured it was alright to question them. "Pardon me, but… Where are we going?"

"Just a bit further," was all they said.

Zelda ignored her aching feet and followed in silence. It wasn't much longer before they reached a giant statue of Din. Koume helped Zelda on her broomstick and flew up to an opening where the goddess' face ought to be.

They passed the door and met a dead end. Inside were five raised platforms, a ground floor below that, and Gerudo writing decorating the walls around them. Zelda eyed the markings enviously. She couldn't read the swirls and circles that made up the Gerudo language. She was far more familiar with the lines, angles, and triangles of Hylian and Common. She'd never needed to know of anything else until then.

"What does it say?" she asked.

"These walls tell the legend of the goddess of the sand and how she created our people."

Koume nodded in agreement, then added, "She taught us to fight ,to write, to live. Without her guidance, we would not have survived until now."

Zelda was interested but not surprised. The Hylians had a similar legend with the golden goddesses. She only wished she could read these walls and know every detail the witches left out.

"Would you two be able to teach me your language one day?" Zelda asked.

"We don't have the time."

"Oh."

"But our Ganny may if you ask him."

Zelda wasn't sure if she really wanted to learn from him. From what she'd seen, even if Ganondorf cared for the wellbeing of his people, he was rash and sarcastic. The princess would rather learn from these wise matriarchs rather than a headstrong king.

But they thought highly of her son. It would be best not to voice her true feelings, so she settled with "If you say so."

Zelda spared once last glance to the decorate walls. Koume and Kotake hadn't brought her here to interest her in Gerudo mythology and history. They brought her here to help reclaim her kingdom, though Zelda wasn't sure how some dead end room would do so.

"Welcome to our throne room, princess. Please come inside."

"We have the perfect plan to bring your revolution forwards."

All she saw were two thrones – one on the leftmost pillar, the other one the rightmost one. Those likely had nothing to do with the plan. But if they didn't, then what did? She walked into the throne room and jumped to the middle pillar.

"Stand there," Kotake said

"Hold still," Koume added.

The two witches flew to their thrones but didn't sit. Instead, they outstretched their wrinkled hands. Kotake's hands glowed and crackled like a fireplace. Koume's hands shone with an icy blue that reminded Zelda of the harsh winters up north. Then she felt the heat and chill on either side of her, before two lights – one red, one blue – shot from the witches' hands. They swirled, mingled, and intertwined until the two magic beams met on a large Gerudo symbol painted on the wall.

The symbol glowed a bright gold, before the light dispersed into little orbs of flare and snow. The symbol was now covered by a map of the continent of Hylia. Countries were marked in beautiful, swirling letters – a surprising take on the Common Zelda knew so well. Even the Great Sea and King's Ocean were included in the map.

But that was all it was – a beautiful, ornate map of the continent and surrounding waters.

Zelda opened her mouth, but the witches hushed her before she could voice her concerns.

"There is one last step to this task, princess."

"We need you to pray to the golden goddesses. Ask them for aid in restoring your kingdom."

"We will boost your prayers with our magic and channel their answer onto this map as best we can."

The two witches spoke in unison. "Are you ready, princess of Hyrule?"

Zelda nodded. "I am. Let us begin."


	7. Prophecy

Zelda knelt on the clay floor, soft Gerudo fabric protecting her knees from scratches and scrapes. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, holding them before her face. Her eleven ears still picked up the witches' magic and their quiet chants and laughs.

She ignored the warmth, the witches, the magic. Powerful and wise as Koume and Kotake may be, they were not the golden goddesses. They weren't strong enough to bring an end to Link's wicked rule. But they seemed to think Zelda could.

She wanted to believe them. She wanted to prove them right.

Zelda opened her mouth and began to pray.

"Golden goddesses, please hear my prayer. My kingom is ruled by a tyrant and I have not the strength to reclaim it a kingdom alone. However, in you, all things are possible. Please give me the courage, wisdom, and power to rid my kingdom of this blight and return it to its former peace. Amen."

Strange. Zelda didn't feel any better, let alone any different. She was no more courageous, wise, or powerful than she was before. Perhaps this was the goddesses' will. Perhaps Hyrule was simply due for a dark age.

Something about made that Zelda's stomach churn. There was no way that could be true. The golden goddesses couldn't just abandon them.

They couldn't just abandon her.

A gasp crashed from her lungs. It felt like chains had been bound around her chest. She couldn't breathe. She could only close her eyes and fall. As her back slammed against the clay floor, visions began to flash behind closed eyes.

They only took a second or two each, but she breathed in each as much as she could.

A serpent breathing fire…

A princess dancing with butterflies…

A red-nosed sailor raising an empty bottle…

A cowardly rabbit hiding in the underbrush…

A traveler covering his face with a fox mask…

A young mage peering through portals…

A mermaid opening her mouth to sing songs of old…

A fairy dancing through cloudless skies…

A knight marching bravely up a snowy mountain…

A pirate unswayed by the thunderstorm she was caught in…

A large dog digging branching tunnels deep into the earth…

Two figures led the unfamiliar silhouettes into battle. The Gerudo king and the Hylian princess. They were strong enough to fight. They were strong enough to win.

But not yet.

First, she had to find the eleven heroes.

"Princess?"

The old voice seemed so far away.

"Sheik, are you alright?"

This one was closer.

Zelda's eyelids fluttered before slowly opening. She didn't remember falling or laying down. She just remembered praying.

And then she remembered. The vision. The goddesses had spoken.

The witches watched over Zelda with concern in their eyes. They didn't need to worry. She didn't want them to.

So she smiled and nodded slowly.

"I… I believe so," she said. Her voice was hoarse. Funny. She didn't remember losing her voice. "I had a vision."

"We know."

"The map filled in with your thoughts."

"Filled in?" What was that supposed to mean?

They didn't explain. They didn't even show her the map. They just readied themselves to go. Koume helped the princess onto her broomstick and began to leave. Kotake followed behind, yellowed world map in hand.

No explanation. No nothing.

"Are we returning to Ganondorf? "Zelda asked.

Koume patted her arm. "Yes. Ganny needs to know about this."

"After all, he appeared in your dream too."

Zelda's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

The witches smiled wide, toothy grins that made Zelda rethink her question. They had been alive for many, many years. They had to know things Zelda couldn't even imagine. But she didn't correct herself. She just waited for an answer.

Kotake gave her one: "Our son is unlike any Ganondorf before him. He's a hero at heart."

"We just want him to follow the best path. We are his mothers, after all."

Zelda wasn't sure what to say so she gave them a weary smile for a few moments. Finally, her words – and her voice, to an extent – returned to her. "You two are good mothers."

Koume laughed. "We really try," she said. "We aren't evil people, you know."

Yes. She knew. Of course she did. Ganondorf kept telling her that. Koume and Kotake kept telling her that. And she was so tired of hearing it. She knew she used to be blind and stupid. She wasn't anymore. At least, she liked to think not. She liked to thank the goddesses for that.

But then there was sun and warmth. The entrance of the temple. The goddess of the sun watched over them. Din…

And then she saw the Gerudo king.

"Mothers!" He leapt from the floor faster Zelda thought possible from a man of his bulk. "What did you do to Sheik?"

He took Zelda from his mother's broomstick. He held her gently, carefully wiping a stray hair away from her forehead.

Funny. She never thought him gentle either.

"Mothers?" he repeated.

"We didn't hurt her, Ganny. We only helped the goddesses hear her," Koume said.

"By helping her faint?"

"That had nothing to do with us," Kotake raised a shoulder lazily. "You know the people in Zelda's lineage are prone to prophetic dreams."

Ganondorf drew in a breath through grit teeth. He slowly exhaled. A wave of heat washed over Zelda with that.

"I'm fine," she said softly. "It had to be done."

He looked down at her, golden hues quickly softening. He cared so much about returning Hyrule to its former glory, just like she did. That's why he invested so much care in her.

Strangely, she appreciated it.

"Are you certain, Sheik?" His gruff tone wasn't enough to hide his concern.

She didn't question it. The prophecy was the only important thing for now.

"Yes," she said. "And now we have a way forwards."

As if that was her cue, Kotake floated over to them, the rolled up map still in hand. Without a word, she unfolded the yellowed paper and held it towards Zelda and her son. The continent was still detailed on the paper, but was now littered with moving symbols. There were thirteen in total.

What caught her eye was the sun and moon and in the Gerudo Desert. That had to be Zelda and Ganondorf.

But there were also eleven others. Likely they were the silhouettes from her dream. In Lorule there was a ghost. A rock was in Holodrum. A flame and clock were in Labrynna. A snowflake was in the small southern country of Ordon. King's Ocean and the Great Sea held one image each – a teardrop and lightning bolt respectively. A tree was in this country's Castle Town. Finalyly, there was a mask, a music note, and a tornado in Termina.

Perfect. They really had direction from the goddesses now.

Zelda smiled proudly at the map before it was turned over. There, two notes were made in unfamiliar handwriting.

The first: "sun – Zelda".

The second: "moon – Ganondorf".

So that was how they'd know if they found their heroes. The goddesses really thought of everything. She prayed a silent thanks to them.

"So now we just have to find the others," Zelda said.

Ganondorf nodded. "Yes. But, first, we rest."

"Rest?" Zelda struggled to sit up in his arms. But she couldn't. The vision took too much out of her. "But now we know what we have to do. We have to gather our allies before things get worse."

"If we leave without a plan and rest, you will get worse." His stared down at her. "You are resting until you get better. That is final."

His narrowed eyes silenced all the arguments Zelda had. A part of her even agreed with him, if only a little bit. There was nothing should do now. Nothing, but agree.

"Fine. As you wish."


	8. A Gerudo Promise

Zelda loathed every moment of rest. Her fever broke after two days, but Ganondorf insisted they wait a bit longer. So a week passed by with agonizing sluggishness. She might have gone insane if there was nothing to do but, out here in the desert, Zelda never really found herself bored. She spent her days wandering the fortress, meeting the desert people, and hearing their stories.

Zelda made a mental tally with each night she didn't have a fever. One. She met with the Gerudo. Two. They taught her their customs. Three. She heard their legends and myths. Four. Ganondorf showed her written Gerudo and slowly went over it with her. Five. He slowly added in speaking.

After that fifth night, Zelda passed through the curtain to her home away from home. The day on the sands had tired her, but she was more used to it now than when she first arrived.

What she wasn't, and never could be, used to was the shirtless figure lounging on her bed. Ganondorf. He compared two sheets of paper a moment longer before he noticed her.

He looked up and gave a toothy smile. "Good evening, Sheik."

"Evening, Ganondorf…" She met his gaze for only a second or two before looking away. She couldn't hold her tongue. She had to ask. So the words came out hesitantly. "Why… are you unclothed?"

"Unclothed?"

"Shirtless."

He snorted loudly but held his laughter. Zelda was grateful for that. If he hadn't, she was sure punching him would have crossed her mind more than once.

"You really are a prudish princess."

"Excuse me?" she repeated through grit teeth.

She couldn't bear to look at him a second longer. That smug smirk alone made her hands shake. They wanted to ball into fists. She wouldn't let them.

"How so?"

She slipped behind a wicker curtain stand and changed into a pale blue nightgown – one of the few things she had managed to keep with her after fleeing the castle. She took a seat next to Ganondorf on the bed.

"You're flustered by the littlest things."

For a moment, her eyes flicked to bare muscles on the king's back and arm. Was this what the tyrant looked like beneath his clothes? Her guards? The townsfolk? It was best not to think on it too long. It wasn't easy, but she focused on the papers Ganondorf was looking at.

"Even the tyrant never let me see him shirtless," Zelda insisted.

"But I'm not him."

"No," Zelda agreed. "You're not. What are you looking at?"

He shifted the papers closer to her. "Maps," he said. "We need a plan of attack."

Except they weren't attacking. Not yet. They were just looking.

The symbols continued to move on the magic map, even if ever so slightly. The general location of the symbols was marked on a larger map with Gerudo writing. Pins with strings connected the symbols.

"Is this acceptable, Sheik?"

She eyed the map carefully. From here, they would head to Hyrule's capital – Castle Town. The south to Ordon. Then Labrynna, Lorule, Termina, and finally Holodrum in a counter-clockwise fashion. From there, they'd take to the sea.

"Seems about right. When do we leave?"

"At dawn." Ganondorf gathered the maps and stood. "It will just be us and a carriage."

"Won't that draw attention to us?"

He shook his head. "A band of Gerudo would draw Link's-"

"The tyrant's," she corrected.

"The tyrant's attention."

"Are you sure we'll be safe?"

Zelda had avoided the capital since her escape three years ago. She hadn't even dared go to neighboring towns. It was too dangerous. Too many guards.

Ganondorf covered her hand with one of his own. She hadn't realized her hands were shaking until then.

"You're afraid…"

He looked down at their hands, then up at her. Zelda risked a glance at the man and found him staring. Their eyes met. She couldn't move. His golden eyes seemed to peer into the heart of her, into everything thought and fear that made her hands tremble at that moment.

"I am."

"Why?"

Zelda bit back the instinct to call the man daft. But that's what he was. Completely daft. An absolute fool. Returning to Castle Town could mean her death. Just because the guards may not recognize her on first glance, it didn't mean they wouldn't on their second or third. Once they knew it was her, they'd kill her. Zelda had no doubt in that.

"I don't want to die," she said.

"I won't allow it." He gently squeezed her hand. "I swear on my life."

"Ganondorf-"

"On the golden goddesses then."

"That's not it!"

He ran a hand through his scarlet mane. "Then what is it?"

"I can't trust you." She pulled her hand away from his. "You'll think of yourself first."

"But I won't allow you to die!"

"Please-"

"What can I swear on then?"

He didn't have to swear at all. To swear on something important so easily was foolish in itself. He'd break his promises just as his guards did. Zelda wanted none of it. But Ganondorf was beyond reasoning. She might as well offer a compromise.

"Something personal," she said. "Something that actually has meaning to you."

His eyes rolled to the top left as he thought, then to the top right. He was silent as he thought – a change for him. Finally, he nodded.

"Then I shall swear on an old Gerudo custom."

"And that is?"

"A kiss."

"What?"

She thought she'd heard him wrong. She must have. But he had already closed the gap between them. He leaned in and pressed his chapped lips against hers for a moment. A shudder racked Zelda's body as he pulled away.

"Was that acceptable?" he asked with a grin.

"What was that?"

"A kiss, of course." He raised a shoulder. "Have you not been kissed before?"

"No. I mean, yes. I mean…" Her voice trailed off in a frustrated groan. What kind of question was that? She dragged her hands down her face and peeked through her fingers for a few moments. She hoped he didn't see how red her face was. "What I mean is – why a kiss?"

He quirked a brow and smirked. Zelda was sure he was silently mocking her.

"In my culture, a kiss is sacred. We rarely get too close to someone because of how easily they could kill us. So a Gerudo kiss is a sign of trust and loyalty."

Then did Gerudo kiss each other? But that would mean women kissing women. She was open to Ganondorf's witch mothers, but the thought of desert women constantly churned Zelda's stomach.

"Kissing is meant for romance!" she insisted.

"Not a short one like that," he replied casually.

He really thought it was nothing. That kiss – it was nothing special to him. Unbelievable. Some Gerudo customs would never make sense.

Ganondorf lifted the curtain door and glanced over his shoulder at her. "Sleep well, Sheik. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

"R-right," she said. "Goodnight."

He turned his back to her and left. The curtain fell back in place, only blowing gently in the night air. Zelda waited a few moments in case he returned before hugging her pillow. Maybe if she buried her scarlet face in the soft fabric, things would get better. If not better, at least… normal.

Whatever "normal" was anymore.


	9. Return to Castle Town

The sun had just begun to rise over the Gerudo sands when Zelda felt a hand shake her shoulder until she woke up. She sat up in bed, blue eyes wide as she looked around frantically.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ganondorf replied gruffly. "It's just time to go. The carriage is ready when you are, so get ready and head down." His point made, he left.

Zelda quickly changed out of her nightgown and added it to her bag of possessions before putting on the near entirety of her Sheikah garb. The only piece she left off was her turban. Her mask hung loose around her neck. She slung her pack over her shoulder and headed into the light.

Outside, the carriage was ready to leave, pulled by two black Gerudo stallions. The tan tarp covering her ride was decorated in blue and red markings – both linear and square – something Zelda had learned to recognize as the Gerudo style.

"Isn't this going to look a bit suspicious?" Zelda asked, motioning to the clearly Gerudo carriage.

Ganondorf shook his head. "We often head to the capital for supplies. If anything, that's what they'll assume we're doing."

She supposed there was no arguing with that.

As soon as Zelda had climbed into the back, Ganondorf cracked the reigns and the horses began to run. They left the fortress behind and crossed over the well-guarded bridge. It wasn't long before hooves met the dirt paths outside of Gerudo territory.

Zelda watched as trees and fences disappeared over the horizon from the back of the carriage. It had been so long since she had was last able to just watch the scenery roll by. It made her feel like a princess again.

Signs began to dot the countryside, pointing to nearby settlements. This way to Lon Village; that way to Kakariko. The castle approached menacingly from the front, and Zelda turned her attention to it. Her heart raced in her chest. It was like the capital would swallow her whole at any time, but it didn't.

Ganondorf slowed the carriage, then stopped it. "We're here," he said and tied the reigns to a post.

"I can see that."

Zelda put on her mask and turban and followed him across the long bridge leading to Hyrule Castle Town. The stone buildings loomed tall, casting shadows onto the two.

"Don't be afraid," Ganondorf told her.

"It's not that easy," she said.

Soon, the bridge was behind them. They were in town now. Zelda could feel the stares of the townsfolk burn into her on all sides. Suspicion. And not of the Gerudo king, but of the princess in disguise

"They're looking at me," Zelda said.

"Of course they are. Sheikah haven't been seen here in nearly three years.

She shot a stony glare at Ganondorf. "You didn't think to tell me that?"

"I didn't think it would be this bad," he insisted.

"But it is."

"Not to worry, Sheik. I have a plan."

He took her hand and led her away from the main roads. The king took her through back roads and dark alleys until he stopped at an old, boarded up shop. It looked abandoned.

"Here we are," he said. "An old friend's bazaar."

He held the door open for her. She hesitantly walked in, but he followed with ease. He wasn't frightened by the torn clothes, toppled barrels, or deep shadows. Instead, he called out into the darkness: "Cain, come out." His voice echoed in the dark shop. "It's me, Ganondorf."

"I'm here," a deep voice grumbled as a man stepped out from the shadows. He eyed the two carefully, before turning his full attention to the Gerudo king. "What are you thinking, bringing a Sheikah here?" Cain pointed a grubby finger at Zelda who took a step back.

He wasn't too much of a looker himself. He wore a brown leather jacket with the sleeves torn off and dark slacks. One eye was larger than the other, but both were rimmed with red. His head shone bald, but his giant beard and hairy chest and stomach were more than enough to make up for it.

All in all – a strange and unattractive man.

"Hey," Zelda hissed. "Can this man be trusted?"

The shop owned harrumphed. "I can hear you, girly. And I'll have you know, I'm a man of character, still loyal to the crown."

"Of the Gerudo?"

"And of this country."

Zelda pulled her mask down and smiled. "Few have such courage to admit their loyalties these days."

Ganondorf cleared his throat. "Cain, I want an outfit for my friend, Sheik."

"Any requirements?"

"We'll be traveling the continent, so it must survive that."

"Understood. Let me see what I can find for you." That said, he disappeared into the back of the shop. Several long minutes passed in silence before the man returned. "This good?"

He placed a pile of clothes on the counter and motioned for Zelda to take a look. She did. On top was a short sleeved white top with blue decorations, a dark blue obi with tan symbols, a dark grey obi to wear on top of the other, violet slacks, and brown boots.

"Well, Miss? What do you think?"

She nodded and smiled. "It's perfect."

"Well, go and change in the back." He waved her off, and she went to do as told.

She came back a few moments later and twirled before the two men. "Looks good, right?"

They nodded in agreement.

"Aye, girly," Cain said. "And I gave just one finishing touch over to Ganny."

"I told you not to call me that…" Ganondorf groaned and shook his head. "Anyway, come here, Sheik."

She closed the distance between them, letting him turn her so her back faced him. She felt hands and cloth at her neck.

"What are you doing?"

"It's a choker," he said.

She raised a hand and fingered the metallic emblem hanging from the choker. "The Hylian crest."

Cain nodded. "Yes'm. Ganny explained it all. Just know I'll never a speak a word of it to no one."

Zelda glanced at the Gerudo king. Just what all did you tell him?" she asked through grit teeth.

"That you are the princess, Sheik. Don't worry. He can be trusted." He put an arm around her and turned her towards the door. "We can't stay here much longer."

"What about my payment?" Cain demanded.

"How much do you want?" Ganondorf asked.

"I don't want your money. I want those clothes. Don't see Sheikah stuff too often anymore."

Zelda gave a small shrug and handed the clothes over. "If that's what you want, I'm more than happy to give it to you," she said. "Will that be all?"

"Aye, now get going. Your friends are out there somewhere. You've gotta find them."

"We will," Zelda promised.


	10. The Goddesses' Butterfly

It was strange coming back into the light after being in the dark shop. It took a few moments and several blinks for Zelda's eyes to adjust. By then, the sun had passed overhead and the sky had turned orange. Zelda knew they'd have to hurry if they wanted to leave here before dark. She didn't think she could handle spending the night here.

"What's the plan?" she asked eagerly.

"Find the forest girl and hunker down for the night," he said with a shrug.

Zelda winced. "Here?"

"Unless we can leave in time."

"I don't want to stay here.'

Ganondorf took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Remember the kiss," he said softly. "I will keep you safe.

Easy for him to say. Zelda wished she could believe him as easily. But arguing would do her no good and would only waste the daylight.

"Okay. So where do we start looking?"

Ganondorf pulled the map from his pocket and eyed it carefully. "They should be close."

"Should" was the operative word. The capital was large, crowded, and complicated in real life, but just a small square on the map. The tree symbol almost completely covered that square on its own. The moon and sun symbols finished the job.

"We'll never find her." Zelda exhaled a long, heavy sigh.

"We will," Ganondorf insisted. "We have to."

Zelda eyed the map carefully. Maybe it wasn't impossible. Maybe there was a clue in there. And maybe their ally was in southwest Castle Town. But each maybe was bigger than the last.

"Golden goddesses, guide us," Zelda mumbled.

It was then that a golden butterfly fluttered past her face, then circled her head a few times. Zelda had never seen a bug that sparkled like gold before. It had to be a sign. Zelda wouldn't complain. The goddesses had heard her, and she would follow the sign they gave.

The butterfly flew down an alley, then turned around when it realized it wasn't being followed. That was proof enough for Zelda. It was definitely a sign.

"Let's go," she said.

"Where?"

"Wherever this little one wants us to go."

Ganondorf opened his mouth, then slowly closed it and grit his teeth. His crimson brows furrowed. "Fine," he said. "You lead."

Zelda didn't need him to tell her twice. She hurried after the butterfly, which always stayed just a few paces ahead of her. Luckily, it was always close enough to see and follow. Finally, it went throw a hole in a window and didn't come out.

Ganondorf stopped a few paces behind Zelda and panted big, heavy breaths. "Is… Is this it?"

Zelda glanced at the map. There was only one symbol now – Zelda's sun, outlined in black and green.

"It must be," she said.

She handed the map back to the Gerudo king and quietly approached the front door. Cream-colored knuckles rapped against the ornate wooden door twice before Zelda's hand fell to her side.

Hurried footsteps and energetic giggles moved towards the door before it opened. Inside was a girl not quite of drinking age. Her hair was tied in two pigtails with butterfly hair ribbons. She wore a strange, poofy dress in a style Zelda was unfamiliar with. Three dots – one magenta, one cyan, one orange – rested beneath both her wide blue eyes. But perhaps the strangest thing about the girl was that she was decked head to toe in butterflies – butterfly dress, butterfly ribbons, butterfly gloves.

"Oh, thank goodness Miss Butterfly led you to here alright!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands with glee. "I was beginning to think you'd never come!"

"You… knew we were coming?" Zelda asked, a bit taken aback by the girl's energy.

"Yes, indeed. The golden goddesses blessed me with a dream just a few days ago.'

"And what was in that dream?" Ganondorf asked as he looked into the girl's house with noticeable curiosity.

The girl followed his gaze before realizing something. "Do forgive me! It's impolite of me to leave the King of the Gerudo and the Queen of Hyrule outside!" She stepped out of their way and skipped deeper into her house.

Ganondorf and Zelda exchanged a worried glance before following the girl inside. The king shut the door but hung by it, ready to leave if things took a turn for the worst.

Zelda was too curious to stay in one place. She eyed the tree in the center of the house with awe until she saw all the bugs crawling on it. A chill ran down her spine. Just what kind of Hell was this?

Zelda took a seat on a fancy white couch and sat there quietly.

It wasn't long before the girl returned with a beetle teapot and a platter of ant-shaped sugar cookies, iced and sprinkled to perfection.

"Enjoy!" she said cheerily.

Zelda glanced at the treats uncertainly. She couldn't tell if they were poisoned or not. She didn't want to take the chance.

"Do you not like sweets?" the stranger asked.

Zelda's faced paled. "No, I do. I just-" she stammered.

Ganondorf was more direct. "Just who are you?"

"I am Agitha, princess of insects. Though you may better know me as the Hero of Forest."

"Hero of Forest?" Zelda repeated. "What do you mean?"

Agitha's brows furrowed. Zelda could tell she wasn't expecting such a reaction. Seemed she knew things Zelda didn't.

"Start from the beginning," Ganondorf said.

Agitha clasped her hands in her lap and her pink lips pursed. She was silent for a few moments, then she began speaking carefully.

"A week ago, I had a dream. An elegant lady walking stick greeted me, calling herself Farore. Then she metamorphosed into a Hylian with green hair and golden robes. She told me the king of the Gerudo and the lost princess of Hyrule would come for me – the Hero of Forest. And you did."

Zelda listened carefully, nodding a few times to show she was listening. Agitha knew things a girl her age shouldn't know of, especially not without being told. What especially struck Zelda as odd was how Agitha knew Zelda was the princess when she was supposed to be dead.

She absent-mindedly reached for a cookie and brought it towards her mouth.

Ganondorf leaped towards her and snatched it away. "Sheik!" he snapped. "You still don't know if she's truly our ally or not!"

"But she said-"

"She could be lying! It's not like she's had a cookie of cup of tea yet. She could be trying to lure us into a false sense of security."

Agitha puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "You really think me a Hylian of such poor upbringing that I would try to poison you?" she asked

Ganondorf did not answer the question directly. "I cannot allow Sheik to die."

"Fine," Agitha said. "I'll prove myself honest then."

Agitha picked up a cookie and ate it. Nothing happened. Then she poured a cup of tea. She took a sip but, again, nothing happened. The self-proclaimed Hero of Forest survived both treats. They weren't poisoned.

Ganondorf settled on the couch next to Zelda and ate freely without a care. Seemed his suspicion was appeased.

It was then that Zelda remembered something. "Ganondorf, do you still have that map?"

"Mmph?" His words were cluttered by the food in his mouth, so he swallowed and tried again. "What about it?"

"May I see it?"

He gave a small shrug. "Sure."

He handed her the map and she turned it over. Sure enough, there was Agitha, listed as their Hero of Forest. She really hadn't lied. Now if only they'd thought of this from the start. Zelda made a mental note so she would never forget again.

Zelda handed him back the map and poured herself a cup of tea. She extended her pinkie and took a sip. The drink tasted faintly of ginger spice and chocolate. Chai, perhaps? She decided it really didn't matter.

"Agitha, I need you to do something for me."

"Yes, my queen."

Zelda grimaced. "Please don't call me that."

"Princess then?" Agitha offered.

"No."

"Zelda?"

"Sheik," she said. "Call me Sheik."

"But you're worthy of such great titles-"

"That will get me killed." Zelda's words were harsh but delivered gently. "I can go back to being a monarch when I am truly the one ruling again."

Agitha nodded slowly. "Yes, ma'am," she said. "I will help you with whatever I can."

Zelda's lips curved in a weary smile. "You will be in danger," she said. "You will become an enemy of the tyrant and could very easily be killed." It was best not to sugarcoat things. Agitha deserved to know the truth, not some idealized fantasy.

The girl chewed at her lip nervously before her resolve returned.

"I used to think Link to be a kind grasshopper, but he's really a destructive locust. I may be princess of insects, but I will not serve a locust who hurts his own people. I would sooner die if it meant a proper monarch butterfly ruled again."

For a girl with such a gentle smile and innocent eyes, Agitha was courageous. Few of her nature would take such a stand. No wonder Farore was Zelda's messenger to Agitha.

Zelda covered her mouth and yawned. It was getting late. She wondered if Ganondorf was still eating. One look to her right proved just the opposite. His feeding frenzy had come to a halt. His arms dangled off the back of the couch and his head hung back. Ganondorf opened his mouth wide and release a loud snore. They were both tired and in need of rest.

Agitha smiled knowingly. "You poor dears," she said softly. "I have a guest bed readied for you, Sheik. I'd readied one for Ganondorf as well, but I think he'll be quite content here. Let us rest now so we can make a different tomorrow."

Again, Zelda realized it. Agitha was truly something else. A light in the dark. A reason to have faith in this dark age. Zelda was grateful she was their first ally.

"Yes," the princess said. "Let's."


	11. Bargaining the Past

Zelda had trouble sleeping that night. The streets of Castle Town were too busy. Shop owners worked late into the night, watched over by once familiar knights. Things didn't settle down completely until the moon was high overhead. Even then, the singing crickets struggled to lull the princess to sleep.

Eventually her eyelids did grow heavy, and she let their hums and chirps lull her to a much needed rest, even if it was only for a few hours.

Nightmares awaited her once more. Bloody battles, friends in pain, the whole shebang – Zelda would have liked to say she was used to it by now, but that would be a lie. Finally, a nightmare tyrant stabbed her through with a lance, ending her rest with a gasp.

Zelda's clothes clung to her cold sweat body. Loose hair stuck up at odd angles and hung in her face.

She slid her legs off the side of the bed and felt her bare feet hide the wooden floor. Awake. She was awake, and conscious, and alive. And they had found their first ally.

She slid off her nightgown in the bathroom, washing her body off with lukewarm water. No more sweat. She was the clean, and the cuts and bruises had finally healed. Injuries were ugly, unfit for a princess, even if she was a runaway. She heaved a sigh and wandered back to her room with a towel around her. Her new Hylian garb was waiting for her along with her pack.

The satchel, large as it was normally, was bulging from all the things kept in it. Zelda hoarded everything, she realized. The things she'd had when she and Impa fled three years ago, the belongings she'd gathered while on the road – she still had it all.

Zelda opened her bag and slowly went through what was inside. A large quilt Impa sewed for her, decorated by ancient Sheikah text and faded symbols. Her party dress, pink and bejeweled, for the eighteenth birthday party she never got to have. Diamond earrings. Pearl necklaces. A large book of old Hylian hymns. A smaller text that she had never read. "A brief telling of the history and customs of Hylia," it read. Funny how she would have found that boring not so long ago. An old, golden tiara. Pounds of jewelry. Clothes from Kakariko. And that was just the tip of the iceberg. There was still so much more in there that she no longer cared about.

It was time to let it all go, time for a new beginning. That meant she had to give away everything she didn't need or absolutely loved. After all, whatever she lost could be bought back once she was back in the palace. Until then, it was just taking up space.

She put her belongings back in her bag and snuck out of the bug-filled house. The streets were almost empty this early in the morning. A few yawning guards helped citizens set up their shops and showed tourists to where they wanted to go.

Zelda nervously greeted the people as she passed. They greeted her back but gave her no trouble. They didn't even know who she was. They weren't close to her. They didn't recognize her. She was grateful for that.

It took a bit of searching, but Zelda finally found the old shop. Cain's bazaar. She opened the door and peeked her head in. Dark. Seemed empty. Just like before.

"Mister Cain?"

"Aye, Sheik?" He stepped out of the shadows with a smile. It seemed he'd grown to have at least some trust of her.

"I wanted to sell some things I no longer need."

"Absolutely." He motioned for her to follow him to the back. She did. Cain sat down at a table and smiled. "Let's see what you have."

She nodded and pulled out her old belongings one by one. Jewelry. Novels. The hymn book. The party dress. A small pile of clothes.

When she finally closed her back and put it aside again, she had one other outfit, a nightgown, her quilt, the text on the Hylian continent, and an old golden lyre. The bag was much lighter now.

Cain eyed her once-belongings carefully, determined their worth, and slid her a Giant's Wallet full of rupees.

Zelda opened the wallet and found it full. "This is too much," she said softly.

But Cain just shook his head. "It's enough," he said. "I can't give you much more than this or I'd lose my shop, but I want to do what I can to help the crown."

Zelda pursed her lips. She wanted to express her gratitude somehow, but words weren't enough and he wouldn't accept the money back. Finally, she sighed. Words would have to be enough.

"Thank you so much," she said softly. "When my kingdom is restored, come to me and I shall repay you tenfold for all of this."

Cain shook his head. "No need, but thank you for your kindness." He looked to the door. "You best be going, Sheik. Ganny'll worry if you aren't there when he wakes"

Zelda hadn't even thought about that until now. She stood quickly and gave a polite bow. "Thank you again, Mister Cain." She slung her bag over her shoulder and ran out the door.

It was best to be back before Ganondorf panicked and made a scene.


	12. The Journey Continues

As the door shut behind Zelda, the Gerudo king snorted, coughed, and woke. Bleary golden eyed looked towards her. A loud, open-mouthed yawn escaped him before he spoke. "Sheik, that you?"

She took a seat next to him on the couch. "It's me."

"Where did you go?"

"I wanted to sell some things," she said, "so I went to Cain's.'

"I wish you'd brought me with you."

"You were sleeping."

He rolled his eyes. "You could have been hurt."

Zelda just smiled. "But I wasn't," she said.

Ganondorf hesitated, then nodded slowly. "But you weren't," he agreed.

The stairs creaked under Agitha's feet as she descended. She had a pretty leather and lace bag on her back and a wicker basked in her left hand. Her right hand was occupied by a parasol. Agitha was ready to go.

Her pretty pink lips curved upwards in a smile. "Good morning to both of you!"

"Good morning, Agitha," Zelda replied.

Ganondorf grumbled his reply: "Morning."

Agitha skipped cheerily to a recliner and took a seat "Pray tell, where do we go from here?"

"South," Ganondorf said. "to Ordon. Then through the rest of Hylia."

Her lips parted again in surprise. "Oh my! What a journey!" she said, clapping her hands with excitement. "I'm quite eager to join you on your adventure."

"But if we're going to get anywhere today, we need to get going," Ganondorf said.

"It will take two or three days to actually reach Ordon," Zelda said, "And I'd rather not camp if I can avoid it."

"But breakfast-" Agitha protested.

"We can eat on the road." Ganondorf grabbed Zelda's bag and threw it over his shoulder. "Let's go."

His tone left no room for arguing. The girls followed Ganondorf out of the city without further objection. Their carriage waited where they'd left it, the stallion grazing on the lush, green grass. Zelda was glad. At least the tyrant hadn't killed everything.

Ganondorf helped Agitha and Zelda into the back of the carriage before readying the horses. He climbed into the driver's seat and cracked the reigns. The horses whinnied and began to run south.

It had taken a little over half a day just to get this far, and it would be a while more still just to reach the edges of Ordon. But Zelda was grateful for Ganondorf and his carriage. It would've taken much longer by foot.

Zelda's stomach let out a loud growl and she felt her cheeks flush. "Oh, that's right. Breakfast."

Agitha removed the lacy handkerchief that covered her wicker basket. Instantly the smell of baked goods wafted through the carriage. "Not to worry, Sheik," she said, "I made sure to make a little something when I woke up this morning."

Agitha was taking care of them again. Zelda found herself as grateful for their first ally as she was for the Gerudo and his stallions. They had food to eat and lidded mugs of tea to carry them through the day. Zelda's stomach became full and warm. She was ready for the journey ahead.

Zelda listened quietly to Ganondorf sing old Gerudo lullabies as Agitha explained why each and every insect was beautiful and wonderful in its own right. The voices were pleasant and kind, but Zelda's eyelids were growing heavy.

She hadn't slept enough. Anxiety had served as a stimulant, and now the steady rumble of the carriage and cheery voices were serving as a lullaby in their own right for the weary princess. It wasn't long at all before she fell asleep again.

The rumble and mumbles faded into nothingness, replaced by dreams of a lush forest and a temple deep inside it. Shelter. Perhaps even a home.

Home.

Where was home anymore? Did Zelda even have one?

"What a pretty sunset," the soft voice roused Zelda from her slumber.

Zelda blinked a few times before rubbing the grit from her eyes. She glanced out of the back of the carriage. The green grass and dirt trails came and went just as Hyrule Castle Town, the latter only being a faint silhouette on the horizon now. The once blue sky was painted orange, gold, and pink. Twilight.

"Well, where do we stop?" Ganondorf asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"I know a good place," Zelda chimed in. "Lon Village."

She pointed to a silhouette in the direction they were going. What convenient timing. They'd reach the ranch soon, before the sun even set.

"I have friends there."

"Will it be safe?" Ganondorf asked.

"It should be."

"Then I'll trust you."

The carriage veered from its former path and sped towards Lon Village.


	13. Lon Village

As the carriage passed the town gates, a group approached – two men and three girls. One man was short and plump, the other tall and slender. The girls all had auburn hair and blue eyes, though one was about half the age of the other two. Suspicious played on all of their faces.

The plump man was the first to speak as he absent-mindedly played with his moustache. "What's a Gerudo caravan doing here?" His tone was stern and demanding. He didn't trust the man at the reigns.

Zelda didn't blame him. "We're no caravan," she said, peeking her head out of the front. Recognition lit up the eyes of the Lon villagers. "We're visitors."

The princess hopped out of the front and was met by eager hugs and pats on the back. Only the thin man hung back, watching quietly.

"Well, I'll be!' The leader of the group – the chubby man – took Zelda by the shoulders and held her at arm's length, taking in the sight of her. "We'd thought you dead, princess!"

He released Zelda in time for the three redheads to hug her, cling to her, and plant kisses of relief against her cheeks. They cried her name and Zelda felt her cheeks grow wet. Even after she'd changed so much, her friends recognized her. Of course they did.

The slender man never hugged her or even patted her on the back. He didn't cling to her, just to himself, with his arms folded over his chest. One of the older redheads – Malon – went over to him and snagged his hand out of his crossed arms. She spoke eagerly to him, but was met mostly with disinterest.

Zelda watched the two for a moment before seeing a glimmer of silver on both their hands. "You married Ingo?" she asked with mild surprise.

Malon nodded eagerly. "I did just a few months ago," she replied. "Meanwhile Cremia here is still pining for Kafei. She's thinking about starting up a ranch in Termina just so she can see him more." She gave her sister a playful elbow nudge.

Cremia's face flushed scarlet and she stammered "N-no, I'm not!"

The youngest sister – Romani – giggled cheerfully. "And Grog has a crush on Cremia!"

The group stared at the young girl with wide eyes. A hush fell over them. Shock.

She looked around anxiously. "Was Romani not meant to know that?"

Ganondorf ignored the idle chatter and made his way over to Zelda with Agitha trailing behind him. "Unlike you, we were awake the whole trip. We're going to eat and get some sleep if you need us."

"Alright. I'll try to join you shortly."

Romani came forward and took the Gerudo king and princess of insects by their hands. "It's almost Romani's bedtime too, but she can show you an inn where you can get something yummy to eat first."

Zelda watched the three disappear into a lit cottage a few paces away. Part of her thought she ought to join them, but another told her to stay and catch up with old friends.

The sisters decided before Zelda could. They gently pushed her into a small barn. Zelda remembered it well. When her parents used to come here for horse riding lessons and commoner company, the twins and Zelda would hide in the barn and play. It was one of the only times in Zelda's childhood where she felt almost normal, almost like she was free.

They gathered on an old wooden bench. It creaked under their combined weight, but didn't wobble or break. The villager elder, Talon, always was good at building things that would last, or at least hold up his own weight.

"Well?" Cremia said eagerly. "Tell us!"

"Tell you what?"

"Where you've been these last three years, of course! We thought for sure that the new king did you in until Impa came by."

"Impa?" They had her attention now. But why were they allowed to see Impa and she wasn't? Was she still alive? "When did she come by?"

"Last time was a few months ago. Every half a year before that, maybe?" Malon thought carefully, then nodded. Certainty. So it was just a few months ago. Zelda had been hiding with the Kokiri at the time.

"Did she ask of me?" Zelda asked.

"She did, but drop the Hylian."

"Beg pardon?" But then Zelda heard her own voice and her cheeks reddened. She should have been using Common more often. That's what citizens used. Zelda wasn't exactly a citizen, but Sheik was. Sheik was also a commoner. That meant she had to speak Common to be convincing.

"But tell us your story first. Then we'll tell you ours."

Zelda told them everything – how they fled on her eighteenth birthday, how she lost Impa, the pain, the fear, the desperation. And then, she told them how things finally got better. She told them about Ganondorf and his customs and lullabies, of the witch mothers and the hopeful prophecy, and even Agitha's smile, laugh, and love of bugs.

The twins leaned forward eagerly to watch Zelda's face and hand motions. Every word, every truth, they heard with anticipation. They wanted to know and Zelda wanted to tell them. She wanted to to get it all off her chest finally. And she did. And Cremia and Malon drank it all in.

"And now I'm here," Zelda finished lamely.

The sisters opened their mouths to speak. Zelda had fulfilled her bit of the promise. Now it was their turn. It was time to hear about Impa.


	14. Fire to the Third Barn

"Malon!" someone screamed desperately. "Cremia!"

The barn door flung open, letting in the darkness. Romani stumbled in after it, out of breath and on the verge of tears. Zelda knew that expression well. Fear. And it was very contagious. Zelda had caught it already.

The twins leapt from the bench to get to their little sister. Their voices were lost to Zelda. Questions. They were talking to Romani. But Zelda couldn't understand a word of it. Her mind was too far gone from their words. All she felt was a simmering heat. The burnt smell of smoke filled her nostrils.

Fire. Something was on fire.

Zelda pushed past the sisters, out into the night. It was supposed to be dark, with thousands of stars overhead. But the stars gave no light. Neither did the moon. Lit arrows streaked across the sky, met thatched roofs, and set homes ablaze.

Ingo stood near the gates, wide eyes staring forward emptily. His legs trembled and gave out as he clung to a messenger cuckoo. The message had already been sent and it wasn't what he wanted.

Zelda only drew close enough to hear his frightened mumbling. "This – it's all wrong, all wrong. I didn't want this. I just… wanted to help Lon…"

So this was his doing. Somehow, Zelda wasn't surprised. She should have known he'd try something like this from the moment she saw him looming around when everyone else had been so eager to see her. She couldn't even bring herself to blame him, much less hate him.

Clearly he had his reasons, even if Zelda didn't understand them.

"Zelda!" Talon yelled, almost dragging a half-asleep Ganondorf and Agitha from a burning cottage. "You have to get out of here!" He then looked to his daughters. "Girls, get their carriage!"

They did so with fascinating speed. It was less than three minutes before they'd readied carriage and brought it over. Then they readied the three Hyruleans and sent them on their way.

Zelda looked at them wide-eyed from the back of the carriage. "Impa!" she yelled. "What about Impa?"

"She did ask for you," Cremia said.

"She's looking for you!" Malon added, raising her voice so Zelda would surely hear her.

So Impa was out there, most likely. She was still alive. She just had to cross her fingers and their paths would cross once more one day. She just had to be patient and keep an eye out. Then she and her nanny could face this chaotic world together once more. And this time Ganondorf and Agitha would be by her side.

But, for now, she just had to live.

The carriage sped off into the night, pursued by Moblins and the tyrant's knights.

"Got a plan?" Ganondorf snarled.

Zelda replied with a question. "Got a bow?"

"Somewhere."

Somewhere was good enough. Zelda began to dig through supplies in a panic.

But Agitha's voice was calm, almost with fear in the form of trembling lips. "I think I can handle this," Agitha said. She pulled a jar out of her basket. Inside were small, neon green beetles. Agitha took the lid of and gave a hopeful smile at the insects. "Pretty please, my friends, help us!"

The beetles took flight from their bottle, growing more than a hundred times their size as they exited the carriage. They began to attack their pursuers and didn't stop until they were in the clear. Then they shrunk and returned to Agitha's jar, looking like strangely colored but otherwise normal insects. They all knew the truth about it though.

"How in the Sand Goddess's name did you do that?" Ganondorf demanded.

"Just what are you, Agitha?"

She gave a nonchalant shrug. "Just a Hylian gifted with the friendship of the insect kingdom."

It was no longer a question why Farore chose such a young, cheerful Hylian as their Hero of Forest. It was her talents. For a moment, Zelda was afraid of Agitha's pure might. But there wasn't time to be scared.

She turned her attention to where their pursuers came from and readied her bow. She had to be ready in case more of them came to avenge their fallen comrades.

She kept her eye trained on the horizon, arrow readied. She would not let her allies down. Not now. Not now. Not ever.


	15. Welcome to Toa

Ganondorf kept cracking the reigns to keep the horses running all night long. Each crack made Zelda flinch and scan the horizon for enemies. There were none. That meant they were safe. But they were also tired.

They'd reached the small country of Ordon by now. It was a heavily forested place, but beautiful in its simplistic ways. Zelda once read the peaceful Kokiri were from here, and perhaps even that the long extinct Kikwi were not extinct at all, but living here in hiding. Zelda wasn't sure if either rumor was true, but speculating was fun.

"We're not moving," Agitha said and covered her yawning mouth.

"The horses can't take another step," Ganondorf dropped the reigns and turned sideways to look into the carriage. "They're as tired as we are."

Zelda couldn't blame the horses. They'd overworked them that day. There was nothing to do about it. She rubbed the grit out of her eyes and hopped out of the carriage. Agitha followed.

Ganondorf turned again, his eyes following them. "Where are you going?"

She raised one of her shoulders slightly. "To find help. Is that okay with you?"

"Is the Hero of Ice close?"

"I don't know," Zelda retorted. "You have the map."

Ganondorf rolled his eyes and mumbled something in quiet irritation. He rummaged around in his bag for a few moments before handing Zelda the yellowed paper. He didn't look at it.

Zelda glanced at Hyrule for a moment. After just one night, it seemed so far away. Even the nearby Kokiri Forest seemed distant. Then her gaze flicked to her symbol outlined in green and black.

A slender finger trailed from her sun south to the mysterious snowflake. It was close, but so was the rest of the capital of Toa Village. Zelda was grateful the country was so small.

"Well?" Ganondorf prompted.

"It's not too far away," Zelda said. "Just a short walk."

"Will the horsies be able to make it that far?" Agitha asked.

Ganondorf picked up the reigns and gave it a light flick. The horses didn't budge. They just huffed and groaned, then lowered their heads to graze.

"They aren't going anywhere," Ganondorf grumbled. Fingers spread, he dragged his left hand up his forehead and through his wildfire hair. "Go get help. I'll wait here for you. Just don't take too long or I'll come after you."

"You really don't have to."

"I know. That's what makes me so nice." His wide grin proved he was teasing her.

Zelda pursed her lips. "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine. Someone has to watch the horses."

Zelda hesitated, then turned to Agitha. "Let's go."

"But Mister Ganny-"

"-will be fine."

Agitha chewed at her lip a moment, then nodded slowly. "Let's go then. We oughtn't to stay in one play for too long."

She took Zelda by the hand and began to lead her down the dirt road. The princess followed, cast one last look over her shoulder, and wandered into the Ordonian woodlands.

They kept walking for a good twenty minutes. Zelda ignored the ache in her feet with each step, though Agitha was not so silent. She made small sounds of protest and pain with each step. Agitha wasn't accustomed to this life yet. Zelda doubted she ever would be.

But the tiny protests stopped when two pairs of blue eyes met civilization at last. Toa Village was a graced with simplistic beauty, even more so than the Ordonian landscape. Houses were built from or into trees. Cats and dogs roamed the grass, wandering past fences, chicken coops, pumpkin fields, and small rocky plateaus.

Agitha stared at the tiny capital, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Zelda only realized then that the tiny girl had likely never left the safety of Hyrule Castle Town. The world outside was foreign – strange and beautiful – and Agitha needed time to drink it all in. Zelda knew from experience. She smiled in silent adoration of the peaceful town before turning her attention to the townsfolk.

A group of children began to crowd around them, looking up at the blonde strangers in curiosity.

"You're not from around here," a brunette boy said. "Your clothes are weird too. Are you Hyrulean?"

"Hyrulean?" a tinier child scoffed. "Their 'king' hasn't let a Hyrulean leave his land in three years."

This came as news to Zelda. Had the tyrant really cut off their country from the outside world? No wonder none had yet rallied against the false king. The information was cut off for them. That, or they were trying to keep some sorry excuse for peace. Zelda now felt ashamed for ever blaming the rest of Hylia on the crisis in her country.

A girl approached the two, followed by a clearly pregnant woman. The girl punched the smaller boys in the head, scolding tem, "Don't bother these ladies!"

"But, Beth-"

"But nothing. We've finally got some visitors and they deserve some respect."

The older woman laughed and rested a hand on Beth's head. "Go scold your friends elsewhere," she said in a soft, motherly tone. "I'm going to get these two some tea and see what they came here for."

"Aw, okay…"

With a bit more shoving, the children ran off, leaving the Ordonian with Zelda and Agitha.

"Sorry about them. We haven't seen any Hyruleans for a long time, especially any that look like you.' She rested a hand on her bulging stomach and turned away. "Right this way."

"But, Miss!" Agitha protested. "We have business here-"

"But tea first is fine," Zelda said. "We're in no rush."

If the Ordonian hadn't seen a Hyrulean in a long time, then it was safe to stay here as long as they wanted. They wouldn't take very long at all for tea, and Ganondorf would be fine. He may have to deal with Deku or Moblins, but Zelda wasn't too worried. Ganondorf was strong. He could handle himself.

Zelda followed the woman to her house. Agitha trailed close behind.

"I'm Sheik, by the way. And this is Agitha."

The woman glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "Nice to meet you both," she said. "I'm Uli."


	16. Talk Over Tea

Uli's house lay on the southwest side of the village. It was as simple inside as out, especially in terms of woodwork. Tables, chairs, and shelves were draped in gray and white cloth. Pots and vases in earthy shades sat by a stone fireplace which illuminated the room despite closed shades.

Zelda rushed to pull chairs over to the kitchen tale so Uli wouldn't have to. She ran her finger over the tablecloth's blue swirls as and she and Agitha sat down. Occasionally, Zelda would look up. Uli was brewing tea in the kettle over the fireplace.

"So," Uli said, "Tell me your story."

And Zelda did. She told Uli of a home destroyed and a family killed, of the Gerudo king who saved her when she gave up hope, the prophecy that followed, and meeting a strange bug-lover in the Hyrulean capital.

Zelda made sure to gloss over what happened in Lon Village. That held too many secrets she refused to tell – namely, her identity as the true heir to the kingdom of Hyrule. That was the one thing too risky to tell anyone but her heroes. After all, greed had already corrupted one man into revealing their location. Zelda refused to let it happen again.

"And now we're here to find the Hero of Ice," Zelda said. "He should be here."

Zelda eyed the map she'd spread across the table. They were almost on top of the ice marking, but not completely. She wasn't here in this building. So she had to be in one of the houses nearby.

"Well, how did you know Agitha was the Hero of Forest?" Uli asked.

"The map filled in with her identity after we met her," Zelda said.

"And I had a dream telling me Sheik and Ganny were coming."

"A dream," Uli murmured as she placed the tea platter on the table. Steam rose from the mouth of the kettle. "That sounds a bit familiar."

Zelda picked up a teacup and sipped at the drink inside. Her face scrunched up. The tea was bitter. She dropped some cream and sugar in and stirred it.

"Does it?" she asked.

Uli nodded. "We have a knight here from up north. Snowpeak, I believe it was?"

"What's his name?" Agitha asked. Her eyes sparkled. Zelda could only imagine her grandiose dreams of a knight in shining armor.

Uli laughed. "Her name is Ashei," she said. "My husband – the mayor – is visiting her now."

"Her?" The light had died from Agitha's eyes. Her lips pursed, and the cause was clear. No white knight would be coming for her, riding in on a trusty steed to aide her on this quest.

Zelda pitied her. She was once like Agitha. She hoped the tyrant would save her from a life of boredom. He ruined her. Impa left. Heroes died. Her own royal knights betrayed her. Now she was her own hero, even if others stood by her side.

"Where can I find her?" Zelda asked.

"There's a new house on the edge of town. It's painted white. Her husband insisted on that."

"A lady knight found someone to marry her?"

Zelda clicked her tongue in annoyance. Did Agitha really think a lady knight unlovable?

"Enough," she said, unable to hold her tongue a moment longer. "There's something to be admired in a strong woman. She speaks her mind and can take care of herself." A proud smile formed on the princess' face. She liked to think herself in that category. "She can stand on equal ground with her husband that way."

"Oh…" Agitha stared down at her cup. "I never thought about it like that."

Uli finished her tea and poured herself another cup. "You've thought about this a lot, haven't you, Sheik?"

Zelda nodded. "I'm not exactly a warrior, but I like to think myself strong," she said. "I was raised by a Sheikah nanny after all."

"I see. But don't forget that gentle women are strong in their own right."

Zelda's mouth fell open in surprise before she closed it. Uli was right. Even the gentlest person could have their hidden strengths. She wondered if Agitha was an example of that.

"You're right."

The door opened and a man walked in. His face was worn and leathery from the years, but held a gentle smile. He had blonde hair and a moustache, though both were beginning to grey.

So this was the mayor.

"Who are these people?" he asked.

"Sheik and Agitha. They're from Hyrule," Uli said. "And this is my husband Rusl."

"Hyrule? But how'd they make it all the way here?"

"The king of the Gerudo helped them."

"Where is he now?" Rusl asked.

Agitha and Zelda quickly glanced at each other, their faces growing pale in realization.

"Ganny-"

"We left him!"

Rusl raised a brow. "Woah there. Left who?"

"We left Ganondorf in the woods," Zelda said.

"His horses were too tired to move," Agitha added.

Uli smiled gently at the two women. "I'm sure he's fine," she said. "He'll likely be here soon."

"How are you so sure, Miss Uli?" Agitha asked.

"Because you've been here a while."

"Then that means we should get going." Zelda put her empty cup aside, stood, and grabbed the map.

"Huh? Now?" Agitha looked down at her cup, still half full. "But what about the tea? About Miss Uli?"

Uli gave a soft laugh and shook her head. "Agitha, dear, you and Sheik came here for a reason. Your country still needs you."

Agitha stared at her reflection in the tea. The ripples warmed the image. She was so out of place. Zelda wished she could have had a more adventurous hero as a partner. Instead there was Agitha. Pretty dress. Girlish pigtails. Innocent and wandering like a little, lost butterfly.

Then Zelda remembered the night before. Zelda's bow hadn't taken their pursuers down. It was Agitha. Tiny, sweet Agitha. She was something else then, and she was still extraordinary now. Gentle, but strong – Zelda had forgotten such a thing was possible.

"Agitha?"

The girl drained her cup. "Yes?"

"Are you ready to go?"

She stood and ran her hands through the teal dress, straightening out the wrinkles. "Yes. Ganny's waiting for us."

Yes, Zelda thought. He probably was.


	17. Her Lady Knight

The sun had disappeared behind ugly, grey clouds when they walked outside. Those clouds seemed to roll on forever like ocean waves. It would rain soon. The Gerudo king stormed in faster than the oncoming rain, but he was just as angry.

"Took you long enough," he said.

Ganondorf stood tall before them, arms folded over his broad chest. His golden eyes seemed to see a fire in Zelda's cheeks, but she ignored the burning embarrassment. It wasn't like she forgot him on purpose. He'd just skipped her mind in the rush of everything going on.

Still Zelda bowed her head and did what she thought right. She apologized. "Sorry about that, Ganondorf."

"Ganon," he corrected her

Zelda didn't think she'd heard him right. "What?" she asked.

"Ganon is too formal. It's what my people call me, not my allies." Not that he had many allies besides Zelda and Agitha.

"But that's name of the beast kings," Zelda protested. "You know, demons."

"And several of my ancestors, I'll have you know." He jabbed an accusatory finger at her. "Unless you want to start calling me Ganny, call me Ganon. We are on equal grounds now."

Agitha looked between the two and rocked back and forth on the heels of her black, platform Mary Janes. When the king said her name, she flinched, then quickly jumped into the conversation.

"Ganny is still Ganny no matter what you call him, Sheik. The true demon is that tyrant king."

Agitha wasn't as naïve as Zelda thought her at times. She was even right. The tyrant certainly didn't deserve the name of the hero, and maybe Ganondorf wasn't the same monster as his ancestors. That was all the princess would propose for the latter – a maybe.

"Fine," Zelda said. "Ganon it is."

"Now that that's settled, perhaps we ought to find Ashei. Before it rains, please?" Agitha pleaded.

"Who's Ashei?" Ganondorf asked.

That's right. He wasn't there. "Our Hero of Ice."

Zelda followed the instructions Uli gave them with the help of the magic map. Soon, she found herself before the white house. It wasn't rounded with simple paint squiggles and circles decorating the walls like all the other Ordonian houses in Toa. It was straight and white with a stone porch. Intricate, ornate details were painted into the outside of wood in a yellow that almost looked gold. This was the place.

Ganondorf – er, Ganon – pushed past the two and onto the porch. He knocked on the door and folded his arms over his chest again. That was how he waited, it seemed.

After a few moments, the door creaked open, revealing a mousy man with auburn hair. He pushed his round glasses up the bridge of his noses as he stared at the giant of a Gerudo before him.

"H-hello?" his small voice squeaked out, accented by the hint of formality of old, formal Hylian.

"So you're Ashei?" Ganondorf asked, crimson brows raising high up his tanned forehead. "That's unexpected."

The man raised a trembling finger to point at himself. "Me?"

"Who else is there?"

He gave a soft laugh and shook his head. "Heavens no," he said. "Not me. My name is Shad."

"Then who is Ashei?" Ganon glanced at the girls, snickering quietly behind his back. "Quiet!" he roared.

"Sorry, sorry." Zelda couldn't hide or stop her giggles. "You were so eager to find Ashei that you didn't give me the chance to tell you she was a girl."

"You had every chance!"

A soft voice cleared its throat. The trio turned to find two figures in the door: Shad and a smaller woman, though more fit than her husband. She was pale with sunken, grey eyes and black hair pulled into two, thin pigtails at the nape of her neck. Her mouth was sealed in a firm line.

"You came to see me, yeah?" she asked.

A grin spread across Ganon's face – a show of acceptance. This must have been natural to him, Zelda realized. All Gerudo were women except for him. Even so, nearly all were worthy of the title of warrior.

"We did, Ashei." Zelda approached the doorway. "You had a dream lately, didn't you?"

Ashei took a step back and instinctively put a hand to her hip. No sword was there. "How did you know that?"

"We're not here to hurt you," Ganon said. As if that would put the Ordonians at ease.

Zelda put a hand on his arm. "Ganon, enough."

"Ganon?" Ashei looked from the Gerudo king to Agitha. "Then you're the lost princess, yeah?"

Zelda laughed nervously. She supposed the so-called princess of insects did look more royal in her fancy dress; Agitha told her the style was called lolita.

"Not quite," the princess said.

"You then?" Ashei pointed a finger at Zelda. "But you're dressed like a commoner."

"All part of the disguise," Zelda said with a small smile. "The Sheikah garb my nanny gave me garnered too much attention."

Ashei didn't smile, but she lowered her hand from her hip. No need for a sword. She was at ease now. Shad smiled enough for the both of them anyways, gesturing with his hands as he spoke.

"A nanny?" Shad said, surprise clear in his tone. "But what of your tutors? Your knights?"

Zelda paused, mouth open slightly as she fought back memories. She didn't want to think too hard on that right now, much less remember all those things she was trying to keep suppressed. "They're sided with the tyrant now," she said simply.

Ashei let out a laugh. "I should have known," she said. "Those knights of yours are sorry excuses for men."

Zelda nodded in bitter agreement. "Yes. That they are."

A clap of thunder sounded overhead. The grass was beginning to dot with fallen rain. It wouldn't be long before the ground was the same solid, soaked shade.

"You should come in," Shad said. "There's no need for you to get wet and I highly doubt a princess should be travelling in the rain."

"Give her some credit, yeah? She made it this far." Ashei put a hand on Shad's shoulder and gave him the faintest hint of a smile.

"Yes, I suppose I should." He returned her smile.

Ganon let out a soft groan.

"What is it now, good sir?" Shad asked.

"The horses," he said. "I left them at the town gates, but I gotta get them somewhere dry. They're Gerudo stallions, you know. They're not really used to rain."

Ashei pulled on a cloak over her red tunic and threw another one at Ganondorf. It was likely her husband's. "Let's go then," she said. "Fado has a barn at his farm. We can walk there before the storm gets too bad."

Ganon gave a soft laugh of amusement and followed the woman into the rain. They'd be fine. A little rain couldn't stop them.

Meanwhile Shad ushered the two girls in. "You must've journeyed quite a ways to get here," he said. "Ashei will want to hear your story the moment she gets back, so you ought to take a moment to rest until then."

Zelda couldn't agree more.


	18. Stormy Conversation

Agitha was curled up on the couch, shoes off and covered by Zelda's quilt. She fell asleep the moment she sat down, unable to keep her eyes open a second longer. Zelda didn't follow her lead. Instead, she stood by the window, staring out the glass at the downpour. She searched the horizon for Ganon and Ashei, but it seemed it would still be a while longer before they returned.

She settled in a rocking chair, breathing out a peaceful sigh as Shad draped a blanket over her shoulders.

"I'd rather you not catch cold, princess," he said. He took a seat on an old loveseat and grabbed a mug, sipping at the steaming liquid inside. Coffee, Zelda assumed.

The princess eyed the man. He was a studious, mousy sort of man – a truly unexpected match for their ice warrior. Perhaps the only thing that surprised her more was his long ears. He was Hylian.

Zelda felt a bit silly noticing such a small thing. But everyone else in Toa had small, rounded ears. Even Ashei. Shad seemed to stand alone in his elven heritage.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"Hyrule. I lived in Castle Town for a long time while I studied and taught. However, after Ashei and I married, we wanted a simpler life so we moved here."

"How long ago did you marry?" It must have been longer than three years if they were here. She highly doubted the tyrant would allow a scholar and his warrior wife – both assets to Hyrule – to leave so easily. Agitha was just a commoner, though a well-dressed one. The tyrant king wouldn't miss her too terribly. The same went for Ganondorf, a social outcast as a Gerudo.

Shad thought for a moment as he cleaned his glasses on his short. 'Let me see… Five years?"

"And you've stayed here all that time?"

He nodded. "Ashei doesn't care much for Hyrule, and I hate the cold," he explained. "She can teach the village children to be 'proper knights'. And me? I can study in peace. It's nice here.'

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. At that moment, the door opened and two soggy warriors stormed in. They took off their rain cloaks and dropped them in a sopping pile by the floor. Ganondorf's armor landed on top of that pile.

"Welcome back, dear," Shad said with a smile before Ashei shot him a stony glare.

"I'm going to get changed, yeah?"

"O-of course, dear."

Ganon had nothing to change into. Even if he did, he wasn't dry. The clothes would be soaked in a matter of moments. So he did the next best thing.

"Shad, do you have any large pants? Something for you to grow into?"

Shad slowly shook his head. "Even if I did, it wouldn't fit you."

The Gerudo king grumbled something Zelda couldn't quite hear. Finally, he said. "Fine then."

His shirt – black and skin tight – was still dry enough to wear. The same couldn't be said for his pants. He took them off and hung them over a clothesline. He had shorts for underwear underneath.

"Modesty, please!" Shad cried.

"He's fine, Shad," Ashei walked back into the room and took a seat. "So, I guess you have questions for me?"

Zelda nodded. She had already checked the map. Ashei was the Hero of Ice. That much was certain. But there were still things that Zelda wanted to know.

"Din came to you in a dream, didn't she?"

It had to be Din. Even if a warrior had to be wise or courageous to survive, above all else they had to be strong. Surely the goddess of power admired a woman like Ashei.

And, sure enough, Ashei nodded. "Yeah. I dreamt I was wandering through a snowy wasteland. A voice kept calling out for me and, when I found her, she had red hair and tanned skin. Even though she looked like a Gerudo, she called herself Din. She told me you'd come for me in order to honorably reclaim your nation."

It was essentially the story Agitha gave, with a few personal changes. It seemed the goddesses tailored their messages to their heroes. Zelda admired them for their distant compassion.

Ashei stood and bowed before the princess. "You have my services, your highness. We'll win this war together, yeah?"

"I have just one question." Shad sat up straight but didn't jump to show the princess the same show of servitude as his wife. "May I accompany you in this venture?"

Ashei rose and looked to Shad with wide eyes. "Our house-"

"-will be here when we return."

"You're not strong."

"I know."

"You could die."

"You wouldn't let me." Shad smiled gently. "Ashei, I want to be a part of this revolution. I can offer my wisdom to this cause, if the princess will let me."

Ganon raised his head. "What about me?"

"The land of Hyrule belongs to Sheik," Ashei said coldly. "Yours is the desert."

Shad added, "Light must lead the land that is rightfully its."

Ganon grit his teeth, nails digging into the couch fabric. He was seething, the heat of anger rising off his large form. Zelda gently placed her hand on his, and he turned his hand over so their palms met. He took her hand and squeezed it, quietly relieving his anger.

"Peace," Zelda said.

"I know."

Ashei hesitated then straightened herself. "Sheik, Ganon – you both must be tired. But, as your knight, I must ask one more thing before you rest. What is your plan from here?"

Zelda pursed her lips. There were still nine heroes to find, and they couldn't fight the tyrant without them. But they couldn't return to Hyrule either. They had no place to call home or headquarters. They needed that before they could even think of finding more heroes.

"We need to find a base in Faron Woods."

Shad opened his mouth, then closed it again. He looked down at the book in his lap and flipped through the pages, before settling on one a little over halfway through.

"Sheik, if I may?"

"Of course."

"It's written that there's an ancient temple deep in the woods where a hero once lived and fought. We could stay there."

"But we have to find it first, yeah?" Ashei asked.

Zelda nodded. "It would seem so. It looks like that's what we're doing tomorrow."

Ashei stood straight and saluted the princess. "Of course," she said. She lowered her hand to her side. "But there has to be a better way to find it than with old books.''

"Hey-"

"I'm right, yeah?"

Zelda thought for a long while but her mind was groggy. It had been too long since she slept. Ganon as well. Probably why the Gerudo king kept nodding off.

"Let me sleep on it. Then I'll give you an answer."

Ashei nodded. "I can live with that."


	19. The Butterfly Returns

Zelda slept on the question and she finally found herself with an answer. She couldn't find a place she'd never been to before. But there was someone who could. Or, rather, something. Agitha's golden butterfly. Maybe that would be enough to work.

"Hey, Sheik?" Ganon said from his makeshift bed on the floor.

"Yes?"

"We're going to Labrynna next, aren't we?"

She nodded. "The heroes of fire and time are there."

"The dragon and the mage?"

Zelda nodded. She wasn't sure what to expect. It would make sense when she met them, Zelda supposed, just as it had been with Agitha and Ashei. Zelda decided it best not to ponder over things and would just let things happen.

The door to the guest bedroom creaked open and a blonde head peeked in the room. "Are you awake?" Agitha asked.

"Yes. What is it?"

"Ashei is almost ready to go."

Zelda sat up in bed and let out a low groan. "Guess we have to get going."

"Guess so." Ganon stood and stretched. He left the room first to fetch his pants from the clothesline.

Zelda washed her face in a bowl of water Shad had provided for her. Might as well keep up some form of dignity. Even if she was a commoner on the outside, she was still the princess of Hyrule in her heart and in her blood. Once done, she walked into the common room.

Shad sat at the kitchen table, poring over a new book, while Ashei drank her morning coffee. Agitha sat on the couch, drinking a glass of Link milk kept cold by ice magic, as she told Shad all about how Hyrule's capital had changed since his departure.

"Morning, princess," Ashei said, raising a hand in greeting.

"Morning." She poured a mug of milk from their enchanted milk pot and stirred some cinnamon into it. Zelda took a sip and walked to the window. Two horses were loaded and ready to search the woods.

Ashei cleaned the coffee pot and mug in another bowl of water. Shad held his book under his arm as he followed his wife's lead. Now that Zelda and her two heroes were awake, there was no reason for any of them to stay much longer.

"Did you think of anything, Sheik?"

Zelda nodded. "A golden butterfly helped me find Agitha. I thought perhaps the same butterfly could do the same."

"A butterfly? You're joking, yeah?" Ashei asked. Clearly, she was the skeptical type.

But Shad nodded his head in recognition. "She's not, though they aren't called golden butterflies. The proper term is goddess butterfly. They can help you find anything you want."

"As long as you ask nicely," Agitha chimed in. "After all, insects have feelings too."

Zelda wasn't so sure about that, but she did know about the power of Agitha's insect army. If all she had to do to find a place in the woods was ask a butterfly for a help, that was a small price to pay. Zelda would eagerly do it.

Shad pushed his glasses up his face. "But where would we find such a butterfly? They're especially rare here in Ordon.'

"Not to worry," Agitha said. "I have a couple of my own."

Shad's eyes widened with surprise. "But how did you find such unique specimens?"

"I'm the princess of insects," Agitha said as if it explained it all. It must have, since Agitha didn't say any more and Shad didn't ask any more.

Ashei opened the door, threw her bag on her back, and then handed her husband his bag. He placed his book inside it and headed out into the morning mist. They got on their horses as Zelda's group followed their lead, getting into the carriage. It seemed Ashei had brought the Gerudo stallions and their carriage here earlier that day. Shad certainly didn't seem able to do such a thing.

Agitha removed a bottle from her wicker basket and twisted the cork lid open. One butterfly flew out, and Agitha extended a finger for it. The golden butterfly perched there, glittering like polished ore, and looked at Agitha expectantly. Or as much so as a butterfly could.

"Little Miss Butterfly, we need to find an ancient temple here in Ordon. It's supposed to be in the woods, and we can't find it alone. We truly need you."

The butterfly must have understood what Agitha said, because it took flight. It flew ahead of the running horses and carriage, but made sure they were always within following distance, just as the butterfly had done when it led Zelda and Ganon to Agitha's house for the first time.


	20. The Forest Temple

The butterfly led the small caravan deep into the forest. They headed south of Toa Village, towards Labrynna, before they deviated from the path. This new path took them through a deep, dark cave, where Keese flew and Deku Babas bit. Zelda's bow and Ashei's sword made quick work of their enemies. They weren't a problem.

On the other side of the cave, there was a hidden grove within the forest. Fog filled the ground, and tall trees hung above, making the sun as nothing. It was a good thing Ashei and Ganondorf prepared lanterns, or else they wouldn't have been able to see their hands in front of their faces. Their horses continued on their path, past staring Moblins and angry Deku Babas. Anyone who dared attack was quickly felled.

It wasn't long before they had crossed the foggy field and came to a gate. It had been locked for a very long time – so long, in fact, that the lock had rusted. They wouldn't be able to find a key.

"Not to worry," Ashei said. "I got this."

Her horse turned to the side, allowing Ashei to give a strong kick to the padlock. After a few kicks, it gave way. The rust broke under her weight, and the gate slowly opened.

It wasn't much father past the gate that they came across the temple. It stood tall despite being covered in moss and forestry. The entrance was a third the size of the rest of the temple, looking like gate leading to a tunnel.

They stood at this gate and exchanged uncertain glances.

Shad looked positively thrilled. "We found it!" he said. "We honestly found it!"

Ashei didn't share his excitement. "Yes, we found it. But there could be enemies inside, yeah? We need to be careful."

Shad tried to stifle his excitement, but it continued to show through on his face in the form of a smile.

Agitha kept near the back of the carriage, one hand on the lid of the green beetle jar. They could protect more than their share if it came down to it. Zelda grabbed her bow and hopped out of the carriage.

"Where are you going?" Ganon demanded.

She stared up at the towering building, faded white from age. Ancient Hylian was carved on it. Zelda wished she could read it.

"Inside," she said. "We need to make sure it's safe."

"Fine," Ganondorf huffed. He grabbed two great swords – black with golden Gerudo engraved in them – and followed Zelda to the mouth of the temple. "I'm going too."

"Me as well," Ashei said. She tied her horse to the other's reigns and drew her sword. Shad moved to get off his horse, but Ashei held up a hand. "Not you."

"What?" he demanded. "And why not?"

"It's safer out here," Ashei said. "No sense of evil. Inside's still a mystery." She looked to Agitha. "Stay here and keep my husband safe, yeah?"

Agitha gave a playful salute. "Yes, ma'am, Miss Knight."

There was nothing left to tie the three to the outside of the temple. Someone had to go inside and check things out. Might as well be the three of them.

Sure enough, the insides were decrepitly dangerous. Giant Skulltulas hung from the ceiling, dropping down when so much as walked by. Zelda quickly finished them off with arrows, which she collected afterwards.

Other than that, the path to the center of the temple was, for the most part, peaceful. The place was certainly creepy and could use some cleaning up, but Zelda could leave that to her heroes while she and Ganondorf made the rest of their journey.

Who knew? Maybe they could even make this place livable. Put in a library, add a kitchen, make this temple a home – but Zelda wasn't so sure about that quite yet. Magic might be needed to take it all the way.

Finally, they reached a room in the middle of the temple.

Three others doors rested on each side of the square room, leading deeper into the temple. But, waiting in the center of the room for them were Moblins. They raised their heads at the interruption and began to snarl.

Zelda readied her bow, but Ganondorf held up a hand. "Don't," he said. "I have this." He took a few steps forward, his head held high as a king's head ought to be. "My name is Ganondorf Dragmire. Which of you is the leader."

"Me." A Moblin said, stepping into the room from the door across the way. A small woman followed after him. "Name's Moe. Whataya want?"

"A place to stay. We're seeking to put an end to Link's – er, the tyrant's – rule."

Moe looked down to the woman following him. She was a plain looking woman with dreary eyes, dark auburn hair, and a mole underneath her right eye. All she wore was a simple, tattered dress and some shoes.

"Maggie? Whataya think?" the Moblin named Moe asked.

"They seem sincere, dear," she said with a gentle smile. She touched the Moblin's arm as she spoke as if talking to a lover.

Zelda thought they might actually be lovers with a grimace; she could never see herself married to a Moblin. Dirty things. A bunch of pigs, really. Most saw them as no more than monsters, but clearly Ganon and Maggie saw past that.

"Let them stay?" Moe asked.

Maggie nodded, before looking to Zelda's group. "We may not have much, but we have a lot of space. If you can just help us with the hunting, then we'll happily help with your rebellion."

"Help?" Moe scoffed. "Really?"

Maggie nodded. "I miss my father in the Great Sea, dear," she said. "If nothing is done, Link's reach will extend even to him. I can't let that happen to Daddy."

Moe folded his thick arms over a tattooed chest and snorted out his pig-like snout. "Fine. If it makes you happy."

"It does," Maggie said.

Well, as long as everything worked out. Plus, there were too many Moblins for the fight to end simply, even if everyone was inside. All they could do was hope that the Moblins were sincere in their desire for peace.

"Don't worry," Ganon said as if sensing her worry. He spoke just loud enough for Zelda alone to hear him. "I've worked with Moblins before, as have my ancestors. They may be a simple people, but that makes them so trustworthy. They mean what they say. And if not, Ashei is a knight. She can take care of herself."

That brought up another question. "We can't all go to Labrynna, can we?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone has to stay here and look after the base."

"I can," Ashei said. "And so can Shad. As much as he'd like to go and see the world, he can't fight and I don't feel like putting him in danger."

Zelda nodded. That made sense.

"And we can help look after place," Maggie added. "It's been our home for years after all."

That squared that away. She could leave their newfound base to the Moblins, Shad, and Ashei, and she, Ganondorf, and Agitha could continue on to Labrynna. They just had to leave first.

Ashei seemed to sense that, since she looked to Maggie and Moe – the clear leaders of the group – and said, "We'll be right back."

They followed the path they came to reach the outside once more.

There, Shad jumped off his horse and rushed to his wife, holding her in his arms. "Are you alright? Are you safe?"

Ashei let out a brusque laugh and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. No one got hurt, luckily."

"Thank the goddesses," he said. "What's the plan now?"

"You and I are staying here, yeah?"

"And the others?"

"They'll continue on."

Shad nodded. "I understand. Are we here alone?"

Ashei shook her head. "I have a few… people to introduce you to."

"I hate the way you said that."

Ashei just laughed and led her husband inside after tying their horses to a post outside. They'd have to build a stable later.

"They're a cute couple," Agitha noted with a smile.

"Yes. That they are," Zelda said. She could only hope she'd find a man one day who would love her like Shad did Ashei.

But that wasn't important now. They had to keep moving. That was what was important. Zelda got in the back of the carriage with Agitha and leaned against the fabric walls. "Ready?" she asked.

"Ready," Ganondorf said and cracked the whips.

It wasn't long before they were back on the road to Labrynna.


	21. The Fairies' Forest

Zelda watched the world go by outside and fade into the distance. Ordonian trees and dirt roads became sparser until at least they faded into what could almost be called woods. The sun has risen to its climax and began to fall. Twilight had claimed the land as its own.

"Are we any closer to the heroes?" Ganon asked. He let the carriage rest by a river so the horses could graze and drink their fill.

Zelda checked the map. "They should be just north of here."

"Then let's keep moving."

"Good idea. If we hurry, we can find a place to settle down for the night." Without camping, preferably. Despite everything, Zelda was still a princess and camping just didn't suit the royal lifestyle.

Ganondorf cracked the whips once the horses were ready and they set off into the twilight.

There was just one problem.

"Haven't we passed those ruins before?" Agitha asked, pointing to a crumbled pile of pillars and walls.

"We have," Zelda said, and checked the map. "Ganon, keep moving, will you?"

"As you wish, milady," he said in a teasing tone of voice.

Sure enough, they were going in circles.

Giddy laughter filled their ears. Fairies. Zelda should have known. Fairy magic was the most powerful magic of all, capable of things even great mages couldn't accomplish. Turning the forest into an everlasting maze was just one of those many quirks fairies could perform.

After a moment, three pink fairies appeared in front the group, giggling cheerily to each other.

"Play with us!" they cried.

Ganon groaned in irritation. It had been a long day and he was more than ready to settle for the night.

"We don't have time for that!" he snapped.

"Fine then! We'll keep you trapped here until you do!"

Zelda could hear a small bit of malice in their voices, high-pitched and childlike as they were. They could do it too. Even stray fairies were capable of great and terrible deeds. Nothing too awful, of course, or else the Great Fairies would go nuts trying to keep the stray fairies in check. But keeping them lost in these woods was something they most certainly could do.

"We'll play with you!" Zelda said quickly. "But please don't trap us here!"

There was no way she was going to stay camping for the rest of her life. And that was the least of her concerns if the fairies trapped them.

"Then you'll play with us?"

"We will."

"Then let's play hide and seek! If you're able to find us, you win and can go free."

Sounded simple enough.

Ganondorf settled his horses next to the ruins and tied them to an old wooden sign that had its lettering faded away over the years to the point where it was unreadable.

He sighed heavily and looked to Zelda. "Guess we'd better get to seeking then."

"Guess so."

They split up to find the fairies, but kept bumping into each other. Fairy magic, no doubt.

"Why don't we just search together?" Zelda asked after running into Ganondorf for the umpteenth time.

He nodded. "That may very well be a good idea."

They'd no doubt find Agitha as well as they searched, what with how turned around they were. Then they could all search as a group. As they dug through patches of tall grass and peered into the tops of trees, Ganondorf and Zelda talked.

"You know, I hated you when I was little," Zelda said absentmindedly.

"Did you?" the Gerudo king asked.

"I did."

"I hated you as well."

"Why?"

"You first."

Zelda hesitated, then turned to Ganondorf with an apologetic look in her eyes. "I think I was just ignorant. The Gerudo were different from how I perceived Hyruleans to be, so I thought you were dirty thieves."

"We have been known to fall to thievery in the past."

"But you were also known to make fine jewelry and clothing, and I never recognized you for any of that."

Ganondorf raised his shoulders slightly. "But you were just a child."

"Then why did you hate me?"

"For perhaps the same reasons. I was ignorant."

"You?" Zelda asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yes, even I can fall to ignorance," he admitted. "You seemed to have everything that my people lacked – food, shelter, peace – and I despised you for those luxuries. When I came to visit you in the castle for the first time all those years ago, I was just proved right and I hated you all the more."

"You visited me?" she asked.

He nodded. "You couldn't have been older than six at the time. I'm not surprised you don't remember."

If she was only six and didn't remember, then how old was he if he did remember? She decided to ask. "How old were you at the time?"

"Twelve," he said.

So that made him six years older than Zelda.

"So you're twenty-nine?" Zelda asked, a bit surprised. She'd always pegged him as older. Mid-thirties perhaps.

Ganondorf nodded. "Yes. Why? Are you surprised?"

Zelda cracked a small smile. "A little."

At that moment, Zelda peered in a hole in the middle of a tree and a fairy came flying out.

"You found me!" she said cheerfully. "That's three!"

"Three? Already?" Zelda asked, though the moon had risen high into the sky. She'd expected to be here much longer than they had been. Perhaps until morning at the soonest.

"Mm-hmm! The big scary guy found one of us, the little bug girl found another, and you found me! That's three!"

So that took care of that problem. "Will you bring the forest back to normal and help me find our friend?"

"Don't worry. The forest is fine now and your friend is right over there."

The fairy flew past Zelda to land on a blonde head – Agitha. She'd been here the whole time?

Agitha smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I just thought I shouldn't interrupt since you and Ganny were having a moment."

Ganny? She looked to Ganon with a quirked brow. He just shrugged.

"Well, at least you're safe," Zelda said. "Tell us you're here next time so we don't worry about you though, okay?"

Agitha pouted but nodded her head, her pigtails bouncing as she did. "Okay."

The three fairies appeared before them in a flash of light, speaking as unison. "As a super special treat, here's a gift from us to you." Then they flew above a briar and into the night.

Caught in the briar's thorns was an old deer. Ganondorf made short work of the beast and they feasted on the wild game that night, before settling down under the stars.


	22. Labrynnian Heroes

Finding their way out of the forest the next day proved a simple task. No more fairy magic getting in their way, preventing them from leaving. It wasn't long before they reached the mouth of the forest and found themselves at a crossroad. One trail went east to Lynna Village and neighboring capital Lynna City, according to a nearby sign. The map said they weren't that way, so they headed north.

"A dragon and his mage…" Agitha mused aloud. "What do you suppose they look like?"

Zelda shrugged. She'd ended up surprised every time she tried to imagine her heroes so far. In the end, it was best not to ponder over it too hard. She couldn't even tell whether she ought to take her visions literally or not. After all, a dragon? Those had been extinct for years. Yes, it was better not to think on it too hard.

In the distance, there was a something large. A close silhouette, perhaps? From this distance, it looked to be the size of a man. But then wings sprouted from its form and he took to the air.

"A dragon!" Agitha screamed.

Zelda couldn't believe her eyes. A dragon with a flaming mane was actually flying their way. It opened its mouth and screeched at them. Its long pink tongue unfurled from its mouth like a whip. Smoke began to billow from the corners of its mouth.

Fire. This thing – this dragon – could breathe fire. It could set the carriage aflame if it wanted to.

But it was a dragon, and her vision told her one of the Labrynnian heroes was a dragon. Who else could it be but this?

Zelda jumped out of the carriage and stood before it, arms outstretched. Behind her, the horses stamped their hooves and breathed panicked, heavy breaths. Agitha and Ganon watched in silent fear.

Only Zelda dared speak. "Wait, please!" she yelled, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "We mean you no harm!"

A low, deep voice came from the dragon's mouth. "Then why are you here?"

"We're looking for someone."

"Who?"

"A dragon-"

"You must mean me."

"Yes, and a mage."

"Why?"

How much truth could she tell the dragon? Whose side was it actually on? Zelda remembered bedtime stories with both evil and noble dragons. They all valued bravery, honor, strength, and truth. She had one truth that carried weight in all those areas.

Fine. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"I am Princess Zelda Harkinian, true heir to the throne of Hyrule."

"Sheik, what are you doing?" Ganon hissed.

Zelda ignored him. He would just have to trust her.

She continued speaking to the fire dragon. "I am seeking heroes chosen by the golden goddesses to help me overthrow the tyrant king Link and reclaim the kingdom which is rightfully mine."

There. The truth was out in the open. Zelda had done all she could. Now it was up to the dragon. It could choose to believe her or not. It could set them ablaze or not. It could kill them or not.

But the dragon was silent. The smoke had stopped, but he still flew above head.

"Well?" Zelda said. "What said you?"

He answered her with a question. "Lana, what do you think?"

A figure sat up on the dragon's back. Even with the distance between them, Zelda could tell one thing about this Lana. She had strange blue hair. A sign of her being a magic user, perhaps?

"She's telling the truth. You know that, Volga."

"But is this what you want?" the dragon – apparently named Volga – asked.

The girl nodded. "It's what's right."

Zelda was sure there was a depth to their conversation that she couldn't understand as an outsider, something she couldn't know. Not without knowing them personally. What she could know was this: these two were on their side. That was enough for now.

The dragon landed on the ground before them, keeping his serpentine body low to the ground so that Lana could hop off his back. Zelda could see them more clearly now.

Their appearance – a fire dragon and a mage in flowing, skimpy clothes – did not surprise her. What surprised her was when the dragon transformed into a human. The laying dragon shifted to the form of a kneeling man coated in armor reminiscent of the scales and flaming coat of his draconic form. Her removed his helmet – his dragon skull – revealing a man's face. His hair and goatee were ashen blonde. The top half of his face was covered in black. Whether it was a tattoo or natural Zelda couldn't tell, but she did see how it contrasted with his golden eyes.

His fiery look contrasted with that of his friend – partner? mistress? - and her cool, gentle look. Up close, Zelda could see her violet eyes and flowing clothes. She bared her midriff with pride like the Gerudo, but the blue and white outfit with its puffs, ruffles, and cape reminded Zelda more of the Zora or Hylian nobility.

So these were the heroes of time and fire, their mage and dragon. This was Lana and Volga.

"Forgive me for my rudeness," Volga said. He bowed his head. "Milady has been in danger for the last three years. It is my duty to keep her safe."

"Has the tyrant really caused such trouble out here?" Zelda asked.

Lana giggled nervously. "Not Link, per say."

"Then who?"

"Let us find a place to sit and talk," Lana said. "I'd rather not stay out in the open too long."

Zelda lazily lifted a shoulder. "That's fine," she said. She gave one last look to the map. Yes, Volga and Lana were definitely on their side. The map said so.


	23. The Secret of Somaria

Volga didn't sit in the carriage as it headed south. He kept his head high as we walked, marching to some silent beat that Zelda couldn't hear. He led them to Lynna Village but didn't stop at the gates. He marched onwards to a swirling pattern in the dirt in the corner of the town.

"Milady, if you will," he said.

"On it."

Lana lifted the tome she'd been carrying. It flew open and the pages rustled and flew as if an unfelt wind pushed them. She outreached a hand and a white light enveloped the swirling dirt.

"Do not be afraid." Volga kept his head high and walked into the white light withot hesitation.

"It's a doorway," Lana explained, "to the hidden town of Somaria. It's where we Guardians of Time live."

Guardians of Time? Zelda had never heard of them before and it unsettled her. She knew of dragons, kikwi, and even foreign deities but such a race as the Guardians of Time had eluded the history books Zelda had read.

But she had to be strong. She had to be brave.

"Ganon, let's go."

He nodded. "Whatever you say, princess." Even so, a smile curled his lips upwards He led the carriage into the light and the group soon found themselves in a rose garden.

"The gates," Lana explained.

Volga lead from a distance past hedges full of roses until they reached a city made of marble. It shone brighter than even the royal castle Zelda remembered. Magic was the best way to describe it.

Citizens of this beautiful town went about their ordinary lives in white and lavender clothes. They used magic freely and limitlessly like the people of old. Their blue, purple, and silver hair cemented them as magical folk.

"This is Somaria," Lana said.

Men came to handle the Gerudo caravan, and Lana hopped out. She clapped one of the men on the shoulder happily before turning to look at the Hyruleans.

"You guys coming?"

"Uh, sure," Ganon said slowly. He hopped out of the driver's seat and helped Zelda and Agitha out of the back.

Agitha tagged along next to Lana, giggling as she talked to the girl. They were about the same age, Zelda supposed. And Agitha needed that, needed someone who was not quite a child but not quite an adult yet either. Someone her own age.

Ganon put an arm around Zelda's shoulders and pulled her close as they walked. "Strange place, huh?"

She nodded. "Feels like a fairy tale."

And the fairy tale didn't end as they approached a chapel. At least, Zelda thought it was a chapel. It also reminded her of the Temple of Time. On second thought, it was probably a temple. Chapels weren't guarded like this.

Men in silver armor stood at the door, one on each side. White knights. This truly was a fairy tale world with fairy tale people, only it was real.

Lana laughed less once inside, but held her smile. Volga stood waiting for her. He offered her his arm and she took it.

"To my chamber," she said gently.

He nodded and led the way, past people in long robes with large tomes. Scholars, mages, and curious folk – no doubt they were the people who studied here, lived here, worshipped here.

Finally, they reached double doors guarded by more knights. These knights opened the doors for them and stared ahead as Lana was followed in by the outsiders.

Lana approached a table with two chairs. Not nearly enough to seat all of them.

"Chairs, please," Lana said.

Volga silently complied and pulled up two other chairs. Still not enough. He pulled the chair out for Lana and continued to stand behind the plush chair even after she sat.

"Please, sit."

And the Hyruleans did.

"What do you want to know?" Lana asked with a smile.

Zelda thought about asking about their dreams, but she knew what would follow. A goddess – likely Din for Volga and Nayru for Lana – had called out to them and told them that Ganon and Zelda would come. She already knew that.

What she didn't know was why Lana was afraid or why she needed a guard. Zelda wanted to know what Somaria was. She wanted to know who Lana was.

Zelda looked at Ganon, at a loss for how start off the questioning. Her eyes asked silently for help.

He understood and he nodded. "Lana, where is this?"

"Somaria. I thought I said that already."

He waved his hand, dismissing her answer and beckoning for more details. "And what is Somaria?"

"The home to the Guardians of Time, and the true guardian – the seer who actually watches over the hero." She kept her eyes low. "That seer is me."

Volga seemed to look above the newcomers, past them, at the wall. "Milady, and those who came before her, have always been chosen to watch the hero Link."

Lana nibbled at her lip. "But my Link is no hero."

"No," Zelda agreed. "He is not."

"My older sister was born when Link was. She was supposed to be the seer."

"But you got the role?" Ganon asked.

Lana nodded. "My soul was pure. Hers wasn't." She clasped her hands in her lap tightly until her knuckles turned white. "But Cia is by his side now. And she wants me dead." Tears sparkled in her eyes.

Volga placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. "Milady…"

Lana placed a hand on his, using the other to wipe away her tears. "I',… I'm fine."

Zelda lowered her eyes wanting to give Lana as much privacy in this sensitive moment as she could. She didn't know if Ganon or Agitha did the same.

"Lana, I'm… I'm so sorry for your loss." Zelda couldn't say she had experienced the same kind of loss, but she had experienced great loss as well in her life.

Lana shook her head and forced a smile to her face. "I'm okay," she said. "Because I'm determined to help you."

Well, at least they had that going for them.

Lana smiled. "Tell me what I can do for you."

Wasn't that the question everyone was asking? Zelda thought it over for a few moments before making her decision.

"There are people in Hyrule – allies and friends – that I need to evacuate to a safe place. Can you get them out for me?"

Volga looked down at Lana as she gave him a small nod. He saluted the princess and gave them her answer.

"Come morning, we shall head out. You would be wise to do the same. Until then, make a list of people we must find."

"I will."

Already, she was creating that list in her mind. She just needed some paper. Her friends from Lon Village, that kind man who ran the bazaar in Castle Town, and a few other family friends needed to rescued before that tyrant put them in prison just for being her allies.

Zelda refused to let that happen.


	24. Parting Ways

It was hard to tell when morning came when you can't see the sun. With guards to wake you, however, it wasn't so bad. It almost felt like home. Almost. Impa would have been the one to wake her there.

She dressed in silence, still groggy from sleep, before wandering to the carriage. Ganon helped her in, eyes following her to a lounging place. SHe seemed melancholy in her sleepiness but, really, she was just ready to get going.

"Morning," Lana said cheerily, walking hand-in-hand with Agitha.

Zelda had not seen her insect princess go to bed last night. She must have stayed up late last night talking to the true seer of the Guardians of Time. A strange pair, she supposed, but they seemed to get along.

Ganon raised a brow. "You seem cheery."

"I'm always cheery," Agitha replied.

"With a stranger," Ganon added then.

Agitha raised both shoulders, then lowered them with a happy sigh. "Maybe," she said. "But I like to think of us as two peas in a pod."

"Or two birds of a feather," Lana giggled.

Zelda and Ganon exchanged parental glances, like Agitha was their little girl making her first friend, before looking to Volga.

He gave a short laugh and smiled in spite of himself. His golden hues never left his charge. "She needed a friend," he said.

"But aren't you-" Zelda began.

"No. I'm her protector," he interrupted. "And she needed one her own age."

That Zelda could agree with. Volga looked at least ten years Lana's senior. If Lana had had other friends, then it would be no trouble. But the people here revered Lana for her position. Zelda wasn't sure the girl could call even a single soul in this town her "friend".

Lana opened the portal once more and Volga led the way out.

Outside, the sun was just climbing into the sky. Dawn had passed and the morning had come. The people of Lynna Village began to go about their daily lives, walking to their jobs or working on preparing breakfast for their families.

Without a care for what these townsfolk might think, Volga shifted to his dragon form and lowered his body to the ground so Lana cold climb on.

"Have you prepared the list?" the dragon asked.

Zelda nodded and offered Lana a piece of paper. She took it and read through the names and where they could be found.

Only then did Zelda realize there was a small problem. Volga and Lana were Labrynnian. They didn't know who was who in Hyrule. How could they?

It was then that Agitha released her newfound friend's hand and took the princess' hand in both of hers. "Zelda, will you be well with Ganon?"

"Of course," she said slowly. "Why? Where are you going?"

"Lana and I talked, and we decided it best I accompany them. I don't mind." She smiled cheerily at Zelda. "I want to help you however I can."

Zelda's lips curved upwards in a gentle smile. "You're a great help, Agitha. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said. Agitha took Lana's hand and climbed onto Volga's back. The dragon flapped his large wings and took to the sky.

Zelda cupped her arms around her mouth so Agitha could hear her. "Where will you from here?" Agitha shouted.

"I'll come back!" she said, waving goodbye to the two. "Don't stop moving! I'll find you my own way!"

Zelda nodded and watched as the dragon disappeared in the skies. Then she turned to Ganon. "You ready to go?"

He nodded. "more than ready," he said. "To Lorule next?"

She nodded. "To Lorule."

Ganon cracked the whips and the horses headed towards the town gates. He took a right there and began to head north.

Next stop, the Nuun Highlands. And from there, to Libra, their resting spot for the night.


	25. Symmetrical Stop

Ganon passed the daylong trip teaching Zeld ahis favorite Gerudo lullabies. She stumbled along at first, the words foreign in her mouth, but soon found herself at least familiar with the melodies. By the time dusk fell, he even had her singing along in a few parts.

"We won't be reaching the Hero of Shadow tonight," Ganon said. "Or if we do, it'll have to be an overnight trip."

Zelda shook her head. "The horses have worked hard enough today," she said. "It's time to let them rest."

And so he did. He slowed the carriage by a pool of water. The clear water flowed from what had once been a volcano. Hundreds of years had passed since those ashen days. In those days, this place had been called Symmetry Village due to its symmetrical design. If you folded a map of it horizontally, everything lined up. At some times, even the genders of the people living in the houses lined up.

But Symmetry was no longer as reversed as it had been in years past. It wasn't even called Symmetry anymore. Now, it was the small town of Libra, and it was the balance of life – of work, play, and rest – that ruled over them.

It was only a few hours to sunset, and they'd never make it to Lorule in time. It was still a full day's trip away. They'd reach it in the afternoon if they traveled by night, but Zelda just couldn't see that as fair to Ganon's trusty Gerudo steeds. No, it was better to stay in one place for the night.

Luckily, they didn't have to settle for sleeping on the road. There was an inn in Libra, known for its good service even if the town was small. Sure, Zelda would have taken what she could get, but an inn was always preferable.

"So what do we do now?"

"Buy food and eat."

Her stomach was growling after the long trip and having only rabbit jerky on the way up. Sure, they could have stopped for fish, but Ganon had insisted they reach a town by nightfall. Perhaps he was finally starting to understand Zelda and her sensibilities.

She paused at a small food hop and exchanged rupees for a sack of groceries. She then built a fire outside the inn with Ganon's help and readied a meal.

It was quick and easy, obnoxiously so. But then again it was only cucco breast and boiled vegetables. They had fruit for desert. Zelda longed for Gerudo curry, Ordon porridge, and the gigantic iced cakes of her childhood.

Instead, there was just… this. Simple food. A commoner's dinner. But at least it was something.

Ganon took a seat on the dirt next to her. "I see you can cook," he teased.

She playfully shoved him. "I've been on the road long enough to take care of myself."

"I can see that." Pride shone in his eyes. Was he proud of her? What for?

"What's that look for?"

"I'm impressed with you again, princess," he said. "I'd always pegged you for the type who couldn't do anything without help, but it looks like those years on the road changed you."

Zelda nodded solemnly. "They did. For better and for worse."

No longer would she be the dainty damsel in distress that she had been raised to be. She may have been able to enjoy her studies, participate in politics, and mind her manners as well as she'd ever been able to, if not better. But she was no longer so naïve of the world around her. If anything, she was a bit jaded.

"Forgive me, Zelda. I didn't mean to bring up harsh memories."

"It's okay," she said.

"What are you thinking about?"

"My nanny, Impa."

"What happened to her?"

Zelda closed her eyes, going back to that day.

"We had stopped in Kakariko to rest from the road and get more supplies. Impa told me not to leave the house, not without my Sheikah garb. But I thought it was impossible for the tyrant to be so close by. Little did I know, the guards were loyal to him, not the true royal family. We were chased out."

"I'm sorry," Ganon said, placing a hand on the princess' shoulder.

She placed a hand on top of his tanned one. "It was that or be captured. But in the process, Impa and I got separated. I don't know where she is or if she's alive-"

"I'm sure she is," Ganon insisted.

Zelda hesitated, then nodded. "Yes. I'm sure you're right."

Their dinner finished, Zelda stood and put dirt on the fire until it went out.

"I know I'll find her one of these days," Zelda said, staring up at the sky. "I just have to keep looking."

"And I'll be by your side until then," Ganon said. "That's a promise."

A promise? "Are you going to seal it with a kiss like you did last time?"

Ganon chuckled softly and ran a hand through his crimson mane. "I can if you want." His cheeks were tinged a light pink.

Zelda felt heat rush into her face and looked away. "I'll pass. I should only kiss who I'm courting."

"Oh, okay." Ganon said, but planted a kiss to her forehead. "There. That's good enough."

Zelda's blush deepened anyways. "I, um… Yes, I suppose it is." She turned away from him. "We should get to bed. I'll bathe and then seen you back in the room."

"Of course, princess. See you there."

Zelda rushed inside, cursing whatever was making her heart race so fast. Those stupid Gerudo and their promise kisses – she'd never get used to it! She wasn't sure she wanted to.

At least from anyone else but him.

"Oh, goddesses," she mumbled to herself. "I think I've fallen in love."


	26. Lorulean Welcome

Come morning, they set out again to the north. North, out of Labrynna. North, into Lorule.

Ganon went back to teaching Zelda his people's lullabies, until night fell and they were deep in Lorulean territory. He then paused his lullabies for a warning. "Sheik, keep your guard up," he said.

"What for?" she asked.

"Lorule is even more infamous for its thieves than my desert."

"Maybe you're wrong," Zelda insisted. She'd been wrong about the desert folk. Ganon could easily be as mistaken.

"No." His eyes narrowed. "I'm quite sure."

Zelda pursed her lips in frustration, but didn't question him any further. Maybe he was right. The books she'd read on Lorule warned of its thieves. Still she wanted to hope for the best.

"H-help!"

The sudden scream made Zelda flinch. "What was that?"

"Doesn't matter. Ignore it." Ganon kept his eyes forward and lips sealed in a tight line.

"But someone could be in trouble," Zelda pressed.

But Ganon was willing to hear none of it. "Or they could be trying to trick you."

"Or it could be our cowardly bunny."

"What?"

Zelda didn't have time to explain, to remind him of her prophecy and the Lorulean hero she'd dreamt of. A violet cloak rushed past them. A hood covered his head. Rabbit ears on that hood flopped behind him in the wind.

"Sorry, sorry!" he screamed as he passed them.

"Was that your bunny?" Ganon asked.

Zelda's moth fell open without an answer. She'd have to check the map before she could be sure.

"Nice carriage you guys got." The voice came from behind them.

Zelda stared in shock at the hooded figure. The person who had run past them only moments before now sat in the back of the carriage like he owned the place. She couldn't see his face, only the deep purple cloak with bunny ears and a blue striped scarf wrapped around his neck.

Ganon drew the dagger at his hip and pointed it at the stranger. "Explain yourself."

"No time," the cloaked man said.

"Of course there's time!" Ganon demanded.

But the stranger pointed out past the front of the carriage. "They don't think so.'

"They?"

Without any more warning, men in commoners' clothing approached the carriage. They covered their faces with ugly, wooden masks that made Zelda shudder just from looking at them. They readied their clubs and swords, and stalked towards the carriage.

"Give us your goods, and maybe we'll forgive you for harboring that criminal," one of the men said.

"Criminal?" Zelda repeated.

"Sheik, your bow!"

Ganon was right. This wasn't really the time to ponder about the identity of the man in the back of their carriage. Right now, they had more pressing matters to attend to.

"On it," she said.

The stranger clasped his hands together and bowed his head. "Sorry, so sorry!" he kept repeating.

"You better have a good explanation for this," Ganon grumbled. He leapt from the carriage, returning his dagger to its place and replacing it with his two great swords.

"Yes, of course. Of course." The stranger knew better than to try to defy the Gerudo king, especially when he was angry. Good thing he could read people so well. Zelda feared what could have happened to the bunny-cloaked man if he had disagreed.

Probably what was about to happen to these men.

Zelda stood up on the driver's seat, taking out the men too far from Ganon's blades. She knew it was foolish of her, but she couldn't bring herself to kill even one of them. It was much easier to aim for their arms and legs than bring herself to piece through a heart or head with an arrow.

Even so, she couldn't back down and leave the fight all to Ganon. She refused to. Not until the thieves – or whatever these men were – dragged their wounded back into the woods. Then they turned back to the stranger and just in time.

The bunny-hooded stranger crept out from the back of the carriage, but froze when he realized he'd been seen trying to escape. "I, ah… I guess I should explain myself," he said with a nervous laugh.

Ganon sheathed his blades before folding his arms across his broad chest. "Hurry up," he demanded.

"Well, let me begin by introducing myself." He pulled his hood down revealing shoulder length dark violet hair, bright green eyes, and a queasy smile. "I'm Ravio."


	27. An Honest Coward

Ravio refused to say anything more than who he was until they were inside his home. Not for safety reasons or anything. No, it was nothing quite so sensible. It was for the sake of comfortability. After much arguing, Ganon reluctantly agreed. Zelda kept her bow focused on the stranger, but Ravio didn't run. It was for his own good.

"Ah, here – right here." The Lorulean pointed at a cottage painted a chipping lavender.

Ganon parked the carriage and tethered the horses to a sign reading "Ravio's House" in common. It was as good a place as any to spend the night. Ganon kept his blades on him as he escorted Ravio in. Zelda grabbed her bow, arrows, and bag of belongings, and followed the men in.

Inside was a cluttered single room. Boxes piled up in corners, filled with what Zelda could only assume was pure junk capped with purple rabbit pins. A locked diary rested on a table next to the fireplace. There was also a bed, table, and more junk. The house was filled with old, rusted junk.

Ravio outstretched his arms and smiled widely at the two Hyruleans. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"Thanks…" Ganon grumbled. He sat on a wooden table, one leg crossed over the other. Then, without missing a beat – "Well? Explain yourself."

Ravio ignored him and pulled out a chair. "For you, Miss."

"Thank you."

Zelda sat and Ravio made his way to his bed. He sat down and raised his shoulders awkwardly. "And so here we are." He gave a nervous laugh.

Ganon angrily tapped his fingers on the table. He was doing everything in his power to keep from snapping at the young man. Nothing would come of it even if he did. No use wasting his energy.

"Ravio," Ganon grumbled through grit teeth. "Explain yourself."

He laughed again – a nervous habit of his, it would seem – and drummed his fingers on his lap. "Well, I'm a merchant of sorts, you see."

"I do not," Ganon said.

Zelda decided to leave the interrogation to her ally this time. She sat back in her chair and listened.

"I lend people things for a reasonable sum. When they're done, I take my things back."

"And the rupees?" Ganon asked.

"Are mine," Ravio replied. "You can't just lend something out and then give men their money back. There's no business in that! There's no profit!"

"Then why were those guys chasing you?"

"They were dissatisfied."

"With what?"

Ravio shrugged. "My service."

Ganon slammed his hand on the table. He couldn't keep calm any longer. "But why, you idiot?! Tell me _why_!"

Ravio winced and hugged one of his legs close. "Ah ha… ha…" He kept his eyes down. "They said a product of mine was fault." He released his leg long enough to pull a red rod from the large brown sack he'd been carrying. It was a magic item, from the looks of it.

"And was it?" Ganon asked.

"Heavens, no! But magic has to flow through you for it to work. And some folks… Some folks just don't have in 'em." He shook his head sadly. "I told them that, but I doubt they listened to me. Or cared."

It wasn't the first time Zelda had heard a story like that. When she was a princess, she had heard of the trouble distinguishing between magical vendors and frauds. Especially because most common folk never considered themselves any different than those who had magic flowing through their veins. They certainly couldn't have known of that instinctual power if they didn't have it or weren't told of it.

It was impossible to tell with shopkeepers either. They could be pulling parlor tricks in order to appear honest, or they could truly be capable of magic. There was only one way to know for sure: let a known mage try the magical item. If it wouldn't work, then the shopkeeper was arrested for fraud and the people were given their money back.

Lucky for them, like all Zeldas before her, the runaway princess was capable of magic. "May I see that?" she asked.

"Certainly," he said. A sign of honesty.

Zelda could feel some sort of warmth in the staff, a sort of silent hum. She focused her power in the ruby orb clasped to the top of the staff.

 _Just a bit… Just a tiny bit…_

Sure enough, a small flame appeared atop the rod. When Zelda waved it around, the fire followed. She could control it.

"It's magic alright," she said.

"Yes, ma'am." Ravio gratefully accepted the rod back. "I may be a coward, but I'm an honest coward. I take pride in my work, princess."

Ganon and Zelda exchanged a glance. The princess had had her suspicions – the rabbit hood and Ravio's cowardice, for example – but his lack of sarcasm sealed the deal.

Still, to be sure, Zelda asked, "What did you say?"

"Princess. You are Princess Zelda, aren't you? And he's the king of the Gerdo."

Sure enough, Ravio knew it all. Or at least he knew enough. Zelda looked at Ganon and said three words: "Check the map."

"The map?" Ravio asked.

But Ganon knew what she meant. He pulled the yellowed paper from his pocket. Sure enough, they were on top of the purple rabbit symbol. They checked the back. Four words were listed among the heroes found before him. Ganon read those words aloud.

"Hero of Shadow – Ravio."

Ravio smiled sheepishly at the two. "Guess you couldn't tell me from Adam, huh?"

Zelda nodded. She returned an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. The goddesses only gave us so much detail."

He shook his head. "Truthfully, I'm just happy I finally get to be a hero."

"Why's that?" Ganon asked.

"I'm a descendant of the first hero, but I'm too much of a coward to really make anything of myself, especially not without a big push." He shrugged and smiled despite the self-deprecating words. "At least, that's what Queen Hilda said."

"Do you believe her?" Ganon asked.

His answer came immediately. "I do."

"Then you make it true."

Ravio's eyes were downcast. He chewed at his lip. Finally, he breathed out a heavy sigh.

"It's late," he said. "We should sleep."

"Where?" Ganon asked. "There's only one bed."

"Well, the princess can sleep in that, and we can sleep on the floor. I have some extra blankets and pillows we can use. Is that okay?"

Zelda put a hand on Ganon's arm to keep him from saying anything else harsh. The Gerudo looked down at her, nodded, and held his tongue.

"Yes," Zelda said. "That sounds wonderful. And tomorrow we can meet your queen."

Ravio withdrew as if she'd struck him. "If that's what you want, princess."

"It is."

"Then I guess I've got no choice but to agree."

And so it was decided. Tomorrow, they would meet Queen Hilda.


	28. A Royal Audience

Zelda had thought she'd have a rough night with everything on her mind, but Ravio's bed was soft and plush, even if it was a bit small for her liking. Ravio chose the carpet for his bedding, and Ganon slept sitting in a corner. Neither place looked comfortable, and she was relieved she got the luxury of the bed.

The princess was also the first to rise and first to think of breakfast. She cooked and the smell roused the others. It was simple – oatmeal, more fruit, milk chilled by magic – but it satisfied them.

And then it was time to go. They were always on the move, the princess realized. Or maybe it was just her. Maybe she was too scared to hold still for longer than a day – a week at most – even out of Hyrule.

Ravio sat in the front of the carriage with Ganon. Using his words and pointing, the Lorulean guided them to the castle.

It didn't look like Hyrule Castle. Not really. It had the towers, peaks, and bricks. Zelda wasn't blind. She could see that it certainly was a castle, but it didn't have the same spark and light like home – like Hyrule Castle did.

No. Lorule Castle was drenched in heavy shadow. That shadow spilled onto the carriage. Red jewels decorated the tops of stone peaks and were inlaid in marble pillars. It was gaudy, Zelda decided, and garish.

"This is it." Ravio smiled. He was proud of this ugly thing.

Zelda forced an awkward smile. "So it is."

"It's… big."

"Have you never seen a castle, King Ganondorf?" Ravio asked.

"Don't call me that," Ganon said. "And I have."

"Sir then?"

"Just Ganon."

"Ganon?"

The Gerudo king rolled his eyes. "Yes, now just call me that and stop asking so many questions."

Ravio just nodded. He was at a loss for words. "Oh, um… Okay?"

Knights in onyx armor – a sharp contrast from the white knights of Somaria – stood at the gates of the castle. Their lips were pulled tight into frowns. Some even scowled or snarled. Zelda hoped they avoided the ones actively showing their teeth like dogs.

They approached two large doors – the front gate – and stopped. Two knights exchanged a glance before one spoke. "What business has a Gerudo got here?"

Ravio leaned forward and waved at the two men. "Hey, don't worry so much. They're with me."

"Ravio, what kind of friends have you made this time?" one guard asked.

The other said, "You're always getting in trouble. Her Grace worries about you."

But their faces softened. Whoever this magic merchant was, he was more than his looks suggested. After all, it seemed the queen of Lorule cared about Ravio and his wellbeing, even if she thought him a coward. Or, at the very least, if she were some sort of an evil queen, she at least worried enough about him getting into trouble that he crossed her mind from time to time.

Then again, an evil ruler would have aligned themselves with the tyrant king, and Zelda had heard no such talk in the past several years. The queen couldn't be that bad.

The gates opened and the trio were allowed in on one condition: leave their carriage at the gates.

"It's too big, you know?" one of the knights said. "It'll ruin the queen's garden."

"Is her garden the courtyard?" Ganon joked.

They were as straight-faced and serious as their answer. "It is."

So they left their carriage and headed past the gates. They closed behind them, leaving new guards to lead the trio in. At first, they cast suspicious glances at the Hyruleans, only to have their expressions soften when their gaze fell upon Ravio. Yes, he had to be someone special for everyone to regard him this well.

Soon, they reached the throne room. A violet rug lined with silver led to two thrones. One sat in the center of the room, tall and made of ebony wood. Amethysts were inlaid into the wood. Zelda had no doubt in her mind. This was a royal's throne. And the woman sitting on the throne proved her right.

Her long, straight hair – colored a deep purple – contrasted with her piercing red eyes. Zelda was reminded briefly of the Sheikah of her homeland, who also possessed crimson eyes. But the queen lacked the pale hair and defining clothes of the Sheikah race.

Instead her skin was pale like the full moon, her hair dark as night, and her featured elegant and perfect. She was like a doll. A sullen, embittered doll. If something were to break that frown of hers, Zelda feared the woman may just shatter into a thousand pieces. There was but one detail about the royal that surprised Zelda. Her face held black oval lenses – glasses – that she peered through with a look of disapproval.

To her right was a smaller throne – more of an ornate chair than a throne, really. Yet it matched the tones of the Qeen's throne, marking the person sitting there as only slightly less important than the queen.

There was just one thing that disconcerted Zelda about the person. She couldn't tell for the life of her if they were a man or a woman. They had gentle features and unnatural silver skin coated in a woman's makeup. Those pale colors contrasted with the fire red of their dreadlocks and ice blue earrings. Their tiara definitely didn't help define their gender for Zelda.

"Ravio, it's been a while," the queen said, the faintest of smiles curving her lips upwards. "I take it you're here on business?"

"Sort of," he said. He knelt before her and looked up. His eyes and queasy smile were all for her. "These travelers wanted to speak to you."

It was only then that the queen and her cohort – who looked decidedly more like a jester than anything – turned their attention to their fellow royals. Zelda and Ganondorf hardly looked the part, dressed so casually. But at least some sign of recognition showed in the queen's eyes.

"You must be Ganondorf, king of the Gerudo." Her crimson gaze flicked to Zelda. No recognition at all there. "And you are?"

Ganondorf gave only a slight bow. "I am, and this is Sh-"

"Princess Zelda, heir to the throne of Hyrule." She curtsied as best as she could in her pants. It came out looking halfway between a bow and a curtsy. Close enough. "It's is an honor to finally make your acquaintance."

The queen's mouth fell open in shock. "But the princess is dead."

"That's what I want them to think."

Ganon straightened himself, put an arm around Zelda's shoulders, and pulled the princess to his side. "As the holder of the Triforce of Power, I am certain that this is indeed Princess Zelda."

The queen looked lost in thought for several long moments, before looking to Ravio. "This must be about the dream you had," she said. "No. I guess I must recognize it as a vision now."

Ravio nodded. "Your Grace-"

"Please, call me Hilda."

"Hilda," he corrected himself. "I will have to take my business to other places in this kingdom until Hyrule has returned to its peaceful state. Will you and the king be well without me?"

Hilda's gaze softened, her brows drawing up in a look almost resembling pain. "Do not worry. Yuga will be here for me."

Yuga – that must have been the king's name – stood and took a step closer to his wife. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and stared at Ravio with a look Zelda could best describe as amusement.

"Yes, I will be. As I always have been." He gave a soft laugh and smiled. It as less amusement as perhaps it was pity. "You finally get to be the hero you always wanted to be."

"I do," Ravio agreed.

"You got that big push Hilda spoke of."

"Looks like it."

Silence fell between the Lorulean trio. Ganon and Zelda exchanged a glance but ultimately decided to give them their peace. Something deep was going on here. There were relations that Zelda and Ganon couldn't possibly know of. Maybe in another life that could have been Zelda, Ganon, and the tyrant uncorrupted.

But that was not this life. Hyrule was in chaos. It still needed Zelda's help.

"Your highness," Zelda interrupted.

Hilda pursed her lips. "Yes?"

"I will take good care of your friend. Though I must ask a favor of you."

"Go on."

"When we've returned, make it known that Ravio truly is a magic vendor and his customers should only be people who can use magic."

Hilda's mouth fell open for a moment. Then she shut it. Her gaze softened as tears sparkled in the corners of her eyes. "It would be my pleasure."


	29. Khabel

Shortly after the Lorulean queen spoke, she asked for time alone with Ravio. Zelda obliged, dragging Ganon along with her. She wasn't sure what they'd need to discuss, but she supposed it was none of her business anyways.

Plus, she had her own things to discuss with Ganon. So this worked out for the both of them.

"Ganon, do you have the map?"

He nodded and pulled it from his left pocket. Zelda should have known better by now. Ganon always kept the map folded into a little square in that pocket.

"What's up?" the Gerudo king asked.

"I want to know what road we need to take."

"Okay," he said as he unfolded the yellowed paper. They were in the upper right corner now. The castle was in the center of Lorule. To the north were snowy mountains and a forest. West was the Village of Thieves; at least, that's what the map called it. East was the most northern reaches of King's Ocean. The waters above it were a different sea.

They could travel through that village. It would take them into the ruins of Iakana, the land of the dead. No one they needed – certainly not even anyone alive – would be there. Or they could risk nearing Deku territory. That was dangerously close to Hyrulean territory though. That left just one last option – northwest through the mountains. They could reach Snowhead from there. Then they'd have access to all of Termina. That was probably the best path.

"Ganon, I meant to ask you…"

"Yes, Zelda?"

"How do you-"

Her words were cut off by the doors creaking open behind them. Only Ravio walked out of the throne room. His hood was pulled as far over his face as it would go, but it wasn't enough to hide the fresh tears on his cheeks.

Ganon winced and took a step back. He was too awkward and refined to comfort others outside his own people. To outsiders, he was still a king before he was a man.

Zelda had no such problem. She had long since been humbled to the level of all men. She reached out and placed a hand on Ravio's shoulder.

"What did you and the queen talk about?"

He sniffled and wiped his tears on his sleeve. "She wished me well on my journey, said she always believed in me." His lips trembled then slowly curved upwards. "And… Hilda – Queen Hilda – said she would hold a ball in my honor as her friend, hero, and champion when I got back."

Zelda couldn't say she knew just how much that ball meant to Ravio. She didn't know him well enough yet. But she knew what he'd told her and she knew what she'd seen. And that was enough.

She gave a gentle laugh. "That sounds wonderful," she said. "Hopefully I'm invited."

Ravio forced a laugh. His smile trembled. He still looked like he might break down at any moment. "You and all the other heroes."

"I'll wear my best suit," Ganon said.

Ravio didn't laugh, but Zelda did. She knew better. Ganon didn't have a single suit in his wardrobe. He never would. What he had was jet black armor – a king's set. He would wear that if he came at all.

But the ball was also a very long way off. It had taken days to gather the few heroes they had. Even if three more heroes were in Termina – and such was the case – there would be three more after that. Two of those heroes in the surrounding seas too. How were they even going to reach them without a boat?

Volga could fly them there, maybe, but he was deep in Ordon by now. It would take days just to journey back. Maybe they could go back to the base from Holodrum. Or maybe they could get Agitha to fetch him.

Zelda sighed heavily. Maybe she should just cross that road when she got there.

Ganon led the way back to the carriage, and they set off in silence. Zelda was too far in thought to be a good conversation partner, and Ravio was still mulling over the queen's words.

The silence was only broken come late afternoon, when the carriage pulled to a stop.

That stop roused the princess from her planning. She peered outside the back of the carriage. All she saw was the wooden town gate. She couldn't read it from here.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Thieves' Village, I'd assume," Ganon replied.

"You'd assume?"

"The sign said Khabel."

So that was the town's true name. She wasn't sure why that surprised her. The Gerudo had their own language, and likely their own name for their fortress and the clay stacked houses that filled it. The so-called thieves who lived here had to be the same. Zelda couldn't help but wonder if even Ravio would be considered a thief outside Lorule.

Ravio hopped out of the carriage. Zelda wasn't sure where she was going, so she followed suit.

"Should I just stay here?" Ganon asked exasperatedly.

Ravio looked over his shoulder at Ganon and gave his trademark anxious smile. "Oh, sorry. Please just follow me."

"Then why get out at all?"

"Because it's easier to show you the way to the inn than point to it."

An inn? But why? Zelda looked up at the sky. She hadn't looked up or considered the time since they left the castle. Ith ad been early afternoon then.

The sky was still blue. The sun was still high in its arch, only beginning to descend. There should be no problem in journeying for a few more hours, even if that would mean they'd be camping today.

As if reading her mind, Ravio explained himself: "We're going through the mountains, right? You don't want to end up there at night."

"Why's that?" Zelda asked.

"It gets dark and windy. All you can see is the snow. Not the wind. Not the cliffs. And definitely not where the road ought to be."

Ravio sounded like he'd experienced it firsthand. Zelda wondered if that was true. She decided it was better not to ask.

"We also need to stock up on supplies. Coats, milk, food – the works."

"What's wrong with my food?" Ganon demanded.

"It's beginning to mold, and I'd rather not pick that off my meals," Ravio replied.

Zelda couldn't argue with that. Ganon opened his mouth to try, but thought better of it. It was decided then. They would stay the night here in Khabel.


	30. To The Mountains

Zelda was surprisingly welcomed into the city of thieves by its thuggish men and catty women. Ganon downed mugs of Goron-made ale, but Zelda stopped after a single glass of wine. Ravio didn't drink at all. He was too busy wandering from group to group, making women laugh and clapping men on the back. Maybe he wasn't a complete outsider. Zelda felt a bit jealous of him for that.

Dinner that night was baked Cucco, with sides of Kokiri-grown fruit and recently baked, butter-coated bread. There were even berry tarts for dessert. It felt fit for a king, compared to recent meals.

They even got to sleep in beds that night – actual beds! There were a little hard for Zelda's liking, not at all like Ravio's plush but small bed, but she couldn't bring herself to complain. Before Ganon had found her, there were no beds at all.

In the morning, Zelda checked their belongings. Everything was still there, down to the last rupee. Only the moldy food and spoiled drinks were gone. It was a courtesy, really.

Zelda bought groceries once Ravio owas awake. She needed someone to help her carry things. It ought to have been enough to last them at least until they reached deep Terminian territory. They could even keep the good stuff now – meats, baked goods, and even milk. With that ice rod of his, Ravio could keep their supplies fresh longer.

"How do you do it?" Zelda asked.

"The magic?"

She nodded.

"I keep the ice rod near perishables always keep my food ever so slightly on my mind."

"Is it hard?" It seemed like it would be, but Zelda was always a better archer than a mage.

"It is, but I've been at it a long time. Makes life on my own that much easier," Ravio replied.

"Will you teach me how to do that one day?" Zelda asked.

Sure, she wouldn't need magic to keep food fresh when she'd reclaimed Hyrule and had butlers and maids again to make food by the meal and get milk fresh. But, until then, it was a handy skill to learn.

"Of course, Princess," Ravio said. "I'll just need you to remind me when we have the time."

They also bought four coats – one extra just in case Agitha arrived in the mountains – as well as blankets, scarves, and hats. They briefly pondered if there was anything they were missing and, when they decided there wasn't, they returned to the inn.

Outside, Ganon was preparing the carriage. The horses were eager to go after their meal. The Loruleans provided them with oats and hay, a fine contrast to the common grass and clovers the stallions had had to make do with since leaving Gerudo's Fortress.

"Ready to go?" Ganon asked with a half-smile tugging at his lips.

They presented the bags full of groceries – a silent "yes" – and hopped in the back. Without further delay, the horses began to trot. They took the north exit, seeing the mist-shrouded mountains in the distance. They were peaked with snow.

A forest passed by on their left. Skull Woods, according to the map. Soon, the lush forest trees were replaced with pine or barren branches. A chill swept through the air and they put on their coats.

"Goodness me, it's cold!" a familiar voice cried.

A giant golden butterfly fluttered in the distance, growing larger and large as it drew closer. Finally, the butterfly settled on the ground before the horses and a petite figure got off it. The Goddess Butterfly shrunk down to its original size and returned to itsbottle.

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra coat on you, would you?" Agitha asked.

Zelda was grateful for her foresight now. She offered Agitha a large, fur coat, and helped her into the carriage.

Upon seeing Ravio, Agitha curtsied. "My apologies. I didn't see you sooner. My name's Agitha. A pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine, and don't worry about it," he said, bowing as he sat. "My name is Ravio."

And with that introduction out of the way, the carriage started moving again. To keep silence from lulling over the group, Agitha told them of her travels.

"Zelda, I was able to get most everyone out of Hyrule safely. Thank goodness too because we had some close calls with the guards. Some people I weren't able to save. Like, uh, that Talon fellow. The rest of Lon Village escaped though. I'm sorry I couldn't get everyone out."

"And Impa?" Zelda asked, just in case. Her tone was hopeful.

Agitha shook her head, blonde pigtails bouncing as she did so. "No sight of her, I'm sorry."

"That's… That's fine." Zelda fell silent after that, staring out the back of the carriage. Impa had to be out there somewhere. If she wasn't, Zelda would have heard tell of her death from someone.

Yes, Impa was still out there. Zelda just had to find her before the tyrant did.


	31. Clock Stop

The sun made the snow near blinding. Every time Zelda glanced out the back of the carriage, she quickly had to avert her eyes again. She didn't know how Ganon dealt with it as quietly as he did.

"Are you okay up there?" Ravio kept asking. "Do you need any help?'

Every time, Ganon shook his his head and gave the same answer. "The horses don't know. It's me and no one else."

"Or Zelda?" Ravio offered once.

But that only made Ganon repeat himself. "Me and no one else," he said.

The trip proved silent and mostly uneventful. In the distance, ice Keese and Snow Wolfos went about their daily lives. Zelda even saw two Wolfos pups playing – a rare sight. She didn't know if anyone but them had ever seen such a thing, or if anyone had even seen a Wolfos pup. She savored the moment. Golden eyes watched them from the snow – orbs more than eyes. They were Boe, innocent creatures unless startled.

"They're beautiful," Agitha said, seemingly unbothered by the sheer whiteness of the snow. She'd been watching the scenery pass since she arrived.

"They are," Zelda agreed. She made a mental note to travel the whole of Hylia with a notebook once the chaos was over. Then she could capture this beauty for her homeland, if not the entire world.

As the sky began to turn orange-violet, the trees vanished altogether and the land began to flatten out. Pine trees gave unnecessary shade as the snow collected in their boughs. Even without a sign, Zelda was certain they'd left Lorule.

This was Termina. Snowhead, specifically. It was more beautiful than rotten, ugly Lorule. After all, Termina was known for its gorgeous landscapes. It had snowy mountains, modern architecture, lush plains, swampy wilderness, sandy beaches, and ancient ruins all in one country.

"So here we are," Zelda said, more to herself than her companions.

It would get dark from here on out, but none of Termina's drastic landscapes ever lasted long. They could reach Clock Town by midnight. Since the carnival was still months away, the inn would even still have rooms unoccupied.

"South from here, right?" Ganon asked.

"That's what the map said," Zelda replied.

Golden orbs popped up from the snow then narrowed to slits. Zelda was grateful they weren't on foot now. The Boes were trampled under the horses' hooves and the wheels of the carriage.

Soon the snow died away to reveal rocky ground. The great capital of Termina and Hylia's capital of modern technology, Clock Town, was in sight now. Tall walls surrounded the town, painted in ornate red, green, and blue designs. They must have had some meaning to Terminians, but they were foreign to Zelda. Maybe one day she'd journey around and learn the culture of the world around her. Someone had to care enough to learn and share it with the rest of Hylia. Might as well be her.

They passed towering Eeno. The giant beings looked like piles of snow with Goron faces carved in. They gathered rocks and snow into snowballs, but Ravio melted them into nothingness with his fire rod before they dared throw.

Finally, as the moon hung high overhead, they reached the north gate. A knight stood there, spear in hand.

"A Gerudo?" The guard readied his weapon. "State your business. Why do you come from the north?"

"I'm Hyrulean," Ganon said with a shrug.

"Then you should have come from the east," the guard replied.

"My friends and I have been travelling Hylia seeking allies for a rebellion."

"An honorable task." The guard smiled and lowered his weapon. "Where all have you been, Gerudo king?"

"Ordon, Labrynna, and Lorule."

"Have you a long way still to go?"

Ganon lowered his head. "Unfortunately. We were hoping to stay here for the night."

"The Stock Pot inn should have room for you."

"May we pass then?"

"Yes, but leave your carriage here."

Ganon's eyes widened. He didn't like the sound of that. "Out in the open?" he asked.

But the guard just smiled. "We have a stable you can leave them in on our east side."

"And our belongings?"

"Take in what you want. We just have rules against horses on the streets. Cleanliness issues, you know?"

Ganon nodded. "I do."

Ganon insisted that he stay with the carriage while the others got their room. Agitha and Zelda took their belongings. Ravio slung his bag of tools over his shoulder and carried their box of perishables. His ice rod still sat in that box, chilling their drinks and food. Ravio really was something else. They left their coats in the carriage and entered the city gates.

The streets were mostly empty this late. A few glowing pink fairies floated about, but the main lights came from hanging lamps. The guard told them the inn had a giant bell on top of it. They saw that bell as soon as they passed the gates.

Zelda led the way with Agitha skipping along beside her. Ravio held up the back. Yet they all looked like tourists as they stared at their new usrroundings. There were common things like buildings made of stone and clay, and stands made of wood with hay tops. Clocks were everywhere, even in the inn, ticking away to a steady pace.

No bell chimed when Zelda opened the door. The princess held the door so the others could file in before she entered herself. There was a small silver bell on the front counter. Zelda approached it and rang the bell three times.

There was a loud groan upstairs, followed by words: "I'm comin', I'm comin'."

A bulky woman trudged down the stairs in a nightgown and robe. Her red hair was down and messy, hanging past elven ears and onto her shoulders. She took the path through the hallway to the other side of the counter. She leaned on it and propped her head up with her hand.

She opened her mouth wide and yawned. "Well?" the woman said. "What do you want?"

Zelda winced. They'd woken the poor woman by mistake, and Ganon would likely do the same if no one was around to tell him where their room was. Zelda decided that someone may as well be her.

Once they paid for their one night stay and Zelda handed the key off to Agitha, she took a seat on the bench. Her eyelids were heavy, but she forced them to stay open. She had to be awake and here for Ganon.


	32. Happily Masked

It wasn't long before Ganon arrived. They settled in their small room with only two beds. The girls were in one bed, and the boys shared the other. The night settled in around them once the candle was blown out.

It was late morning when they woke again. A mask symbol stood in the middle of Clock Town – their first Terminian ally. The others were settled in a Zoran settlement deep in Great Bay. That meant they'd have to leave Clock Town from the west.

Ganon peered over her shoulder at the map. "We got lucky here," he said.

"Didn't we? Three heroes in just one country."

"All close by to. And then where do we go?"

"South to Holodrum. Our Hero of Earth is in the Tarm Ruins."

"Then to the sea?" Ganon asked.

Zelda nodded. "That's right."

She was grateful the others woke before that discussion went much further. Zelda didn't know how to handle the sea yet. She almost had a plan, just not quite yet.

They readied their belongings and set to the city streets. Then they headed to South Clock Town. That was where small business thrived and the clock tower watched over it all.

Zora offered their fish and seashell jewelry. Gorons offered weapons, armor, and bangles all inlaid with jewels found deep within Snowhead. Deku offered bouquets of foreign flowers and baskets of fruits and vegetables. There wasn't the space or land to offer gardens or gardens in Termina field. Too large. Too dangerous. Humans from the growing ranch offered their harvest, but the residents of Clock Town offered processed goods and finished desserts.

Zelda wished she had the time to stop and buy something sweet for the road or something to signify how far they'd come, but she didn't have the time or rupees. They had to be saved for an emergency, even with their full giant's wallet.

They passed the stalls and calling vendors, walking in a straight path to the two wooden doors at the base of the clock tower. Ganon pushed one door open and Ravio handled the other.

Inside, the sound of cogs, running water, and grinding gears was overwhelming. They hadn't heard it from outside. The doors must have had some noise-canceling magic on them.

In the center of the room was a man. He had auburn hair and eyes squinted to slits. He wore purple robes decorated with gold. Zelda didn't recognize the style. And then there was the pack he carried. It was almost as big as he was and certainly weighed at least two – maybe three – times as much as he did. Most notably, the tan canvas bag was covered in masks of all types.

"I knew you would come for me." His eerie, ear-to-ear grin did not fade. "Farore told me so."

The group filed in before closing the doors behind them. Ravio and Agitha hung back near those doors as Zelda and Ganon hesitantly approached the stranger. Zelda thought the man was familiar. He reminded her of a mask shop that had failed in Castle Town years ago. Maybe this man was the owner of that shop.

"I assume you know who we are, sir," Zelda said.

"Princess Zelda and the demon king Ganondorf. Though I don't know how those two are." He motioned to Ravio and Agitha.

"And you are?" Ganon growled, offset by being referred to as a demon king.

The man just smiled. "The Happy Mask Salesman, by that's a bit long. So you may call me Feliz."

"Where's that name from?" Zelda asked. "I've never heard anything like it.'

"Well, of course not. It's an ancient word, not a real name."

"So it's just an alias?"

"Exactly."

What a strange guy. He was eccentric, off-putting even, but nonetheless their Hero of Spirit. The map proved it so.

"Feliz put his pack down and knelt before it, absentmindedly fiddling with the contents. He hummed to himself as he did so.

"Feliz?" Zelda asked.

He ignored her.

"You will join us, won't you?"

"I don't see why I should," he said after a moment.

"To bring peace to Hyrule," Zelda said with no pause at all.

"Not my problem."

"Excuse me?" Zelda wasn't sure if she heard him right. "It's not your problem?"

"Not my country."

"But the tyrant-"

"Is just a spoiled boy."

"-may bring his troops to conquer other nations."

"So I will keep moving. Royals are of no concern to me. All you want is power and money. You, princess, want Hyrule back. Ganondorf wants to take it from you."

The Gerudo king's hands balled into fists at his sides. "I do not!"

"And you, purple hair – why do you fight?"

"Because my queen-"

"Stop. Don't care." He looked at Agitha, then quickly turned back to his bag. "And butterfly here is probably a noble."

"Descended from them, yes."

"So she must want more money." He looked up, staring at Zelda for several, unnerving, long moments. "You may go now," he said at last.

"But we need your help," Zelda pleaded.

"Don't. Care."

"Feliz-"

"Princess, if I may?" Agitha interrupted with a small smile.

"Uh, go ahead." Zelda motioned to the mask salesman. It wasn't like her attempts were getting anywhere.

Agitha practically skipped to the stubborn man. He didn't look at her. She took a seat next to him.

"Mist Mask Salesman?"

"Mm?" He glanced at Agitha out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you have a family?"

"Only me."

"Friends?" she asked.

"I prefer the term 'clients'."

"I don't really have a family either," Agitha said. She reached out and let her fingertips graze over a white masquerade mask. It was shaped like a butterfly.

"Go ahead," Feliz said.

Agitha picked it up and traced the inlaid gold lazily. "I don't really have many friends either."

"Servants?" he questioned, his tone suspicious.

"None."

"Mm."

"Before a week or two ago, my only friends were bugs. Not that they were bad friends. They just weren't able to speak back too well. But my friends aren't the reason I'm willing to fight. Nor the money. Nor fame, or power, or attention."

"No?" He looked at her expectantly. "Then why?"

"Do you remember the Hyrulean War of Unification?"

Who didn't? The war lasted nearly twenty years. Thousands from all races were killed. The last Zelda and link had fought in that war. Link had died, and that Zelda was the princess' mother.

"My mom and dad made it all the way to the last couple of weeks. They were nurses."

"What happened to them?"

"They were taking care of a Sheikah girl when a rebel of the same tribe killed them. The girl barely survived and was terribly scarred for it."

"Miss…" Feliz said softly, his brows knit together as if he were in pain.

"Mister Mask Salesman, I don't want to see anyone else die. So, please, help us. You'll get more business with people alive anyways."

He was still for several long seconds. It was like time itself slowed down. The only noises were his heavy breaths. Finally, he gathered all his masks except one – the one Agitha held – and stood. The bag regained its rightful place on his back.

"I'll help," he said.

"Thank you." Zelda smiled, though it was quick to falter when he spoke again.

"It's not for you. It's for her. She's the only reason I'm helping, so if she gets hurt, you will regret it." His smile vanished for a few terrifying seconds, then found its place on his face once more.

"Sir, your mask," Agitha offered it back.

"Please," he said with a gentle smile. "Call me Feliz. And you are?"

"My name is Agitha."

"Agitha, keep that mask. Consider it a sign of our new friendship."

Zelda couldn't complain. Whatever it took to get this so-called hero on their side.


End file.
